<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>By the Moonlight by charcharizard5</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086310">By the Moonlight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/charcharizard5/pseuds/charcharizard5'>charcharizard5</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Canon-Typical Violence, Gardener!Merlin, Getting Together, Good Morgana (Merlin), Jealous Arthur, M/M, Merlin teaches Morgana, Minor Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Morgana Knows about Merlin's Magic (Merlin), insomnia as a plot device</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:55:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/charcharizard5/pseuds/charcharizard5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if things went a little differently when Merlin saved Arthur?</p><p>“Someone quickly! Get him to my chambers,” he heard Gaius shout.<br/>Merlin was starting to get delirious before a strong set of arms hoisted him up carrying him out of the hall. He faded in and out of consciousness hearing snippets of voices, Hurry Antidote Not enough, before he succumbed to the darkness. </p><p>Or I gave everyone a couple extra brain cells, Uther was nice for 5 seconds before I put him six feet under, and Merlin was a bit OP and a gardener.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>268</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This has been sitting around so I thought I would post it to get myself to finish it.<br/>Updates will be every Tuesday, I am not 100% sure how many chapters this will be. Based on my outline it should be at least 10? Who's to say...</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Merlin sat in the cold dungeon wondering what god he pissed off to end up here. Well actually, he knew who he pissed off and it wasn’t any god, just some annoying royal prat who thought he could bully people because they weren’t a part of the noble inbreeding. He huffed trying to make himself comfortable on the hard stone floor and hoped Gaius would be able to get him out of here soon. At the thought of Gaius he instantly felt guilty, he was already bringing trouble to his new mentor and he had been in Camelot hardly a day. </p>
<p>Just then he heard footsteps coming towards him and the unmistakable jangle of keys. He scrambled to his feet as he saw Gaius and a guard come his way. Merlin gave a sheepish smile in greeting and tried to look as apologetic as possible. As soon as the door swung open Merlin was about to defend himself when he was subjected to the eyebrow of doom immediately killing any excuse he could’ve come up with.</p>
<p>Gaius just sighed, “I should’ve known you’d be trouble my boy,” Merlin deflated, “You will not leave my sight for the rest of the week lest you decide to get into more trouble. I’m sure my leech tanks need a good scrub.”</p>
<p>Gaius turned on his heel with Merlin sullenly trailing behind him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arthur was in a sunny mood that afternoon. He was just thinking about that annoying boy during training the other day who thought he could backtalk the prince. He had to admit he had a bit of fun messing with him, and his presence was refreshing. There was something about him Arthur just couldn't put his finger on. A shame that he had to throw him in the dungeons for the night. It was for the best for the obvious newcomer to learn his lesson. Though speak of the devil...</p>
<p>
  <em> There and back Merlin, or you will be well acquainted with the leeches for the next month. </em>
</p>
<p>Merlin was jogging back from dropping off another remedy from Gaius. He was only allowed off his short leash since his new guardian had an emergency to attend to and Merlin was his last option. And Merlin was not taking any chances. One tangle with the leeches was enough. Though the day seemed to be against his new, although limited, freedom. </p>
<p>“How’s your knee walking coming along?” Merlin slowed his jog at the familiar posh voice, “Aw don’t run away!”</p>
<p>Merlin hesitated, “From you?”</p>
<p>“Oh thank god, I thought you were deaf as well as dumb.”</p>
<p>“Look I told you, you were an ass. I just didn’t realize you were a royal one,” Merlin eyed the blond prat’s friends, “Oh what are you going to do? Have daddy’s men protect you?”</p>
<p>“I can take you apart with one blow,” Arthur challenged.</p>
<p>Merlin smirked, “I can take you apart with less than that.” </p>
<p>“I’m warning you, I’ve been training to kill since birth.”</p>
<p>“And how long have you been training to be a prat?” Merlin bit back.</p>
<p>Arthur scoffed, “You can’t address me like that.”</p>
<p>“Oh sorry. How long have you been training to be a prat, my <em> Lord </em>?” Merlin asked with a mocking bow.</p>
<p>Arthur took a step forward. At the same time Merlin realized getting into a fight with the prince was something that was classified as “trouble” in Gaius’ book. </p>
<p>“Well <em> Arthur, </em>it’s been great besting you in this conversation of wits, but unlike you, I have actual work to be done. I’m sure you can entertain yourself with whatever little pointy toy daddy buys you,” Merlin turned on his heel waving back at Arthur. </p>
<p>Arthur sputtered, “Come back here coward! Come and face me!”</p>
<p>Merlin just threw a smile over his shoulder, “Oh I think we both know who already won, <em> sire, </em>” and continued on his way back to Gaius’ chambers.</p>
<p>At that point Arthur just stood in shock. The audacity of this peasant to run away from his challenge, “Hey! Don’t walk away from me!”</p>
<p>However, Merlin was well on his way, and if his magic taught him anything, it was to not get caught. </p>
<p>Arthur tried to pursue him but got caught up in the crowd as Merlin melted into the sea of people throwing one last smirk behind him before completely getting away. </p>
<p>This is not how Arthur wanted his day to go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Merlin really didn’t want to be at this feast. He was already bored, and though he found a little solace in Gwen’s company, she had to attend to the Lady Morgana the majority of the time. He was also still reeling from his meeting with the very large and scary dragon living below the castle that spewed some nonsense about his destiny, and how he was supposed to protect Arthur. Merlin wasn’t kidding when he said he might just kill the prat himself. Worse yet he’d have to face Prince Pain in the Ass again after leaving him in the dust the other day. It was a satisfying victory and Merlin hoped he wouldn’t get noticed as he tried hard to blend into the crowd. He didn’t want to cause any trouble with Gaius within eyeshot. Soon the hall quieted as people took their seats while Uther introduced the singer who would entertain them for the night. Merlin stood off to the side hoping he would take up as little space and attention as possible.</p>
<p>That all went out the window when the woman started to sing.</p>
<p>Merlin quickly noticed people starting to unnaturally drift off collecting cobwebs and covered his ears, panicking as soon as he saw her unsheathe a knife. He quickly tried to find something to stop her without hearing her song and settled on dropping the chandelier on her. </p>
<p>Breathing a sigh of relief at the sight of everyone waking up, Merlin gave himself a pat on the back knowing that no one else would. Maybe Gaius would if he asks nicely.</p>
<p>Though his own celebration was cut short as he saw that, apparently, dropping a chandelier on someone doesn’t kill them immediately. The woman used the last of her strength to hurtle the knife straight at the prince. With just enough time to slow the knife for a moment Merlin grabbed Arthur, but he wasn’t fast enough to dodge the knife himself. He felt the searing pain as the knife lodged itself into the meat of his shoulder toppling them over and landing on the prince. Merlin cried out in pain as the knife jostled, but something else was causing the burning sensation that was numbing his arm. </p>
<p>“Someone quickly! Get him to my chambers,” he heard Gaius shout.</p>
<p>Merlin was starting to get delirious before a strong set of arms hoisted him up carrying him out of the hall. He faded in and out of consciousness hearing snippets of voices, <em> Hurry Antidote Not enough, </em>before he succumbed to the darkness. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Merlin woke up with a throbbing headache and a sharp pain in his shoulder to the too bright sunlight streaming into his room. He groaned as he tried to sit up, and gave up as soon as he started seeing spots. He tried to remember what happened, but all he knew was he got stabbed.</p>
<p>“Oh thank goodness you’re awake!” </p>
<p>He saw Gaius shuffle in to his bedside resting his hand on Merlin’s forehead. </p>
<p>“How are you feeling? It was a bit of touch and go there for a while, but luckily we made the antidote just in time.” Gaius handed him a cup of water to drink from.</p>
<p>“What? What happened Gaius,” Merlin asked, taking a generous sip of water.</p>
<p>“Well, as you know, you were impaled with a knife. But, it was laced with a poison which was starting to infect your body. We carried you up here to address the wound and figure out what poisoned you. Luckily I found the recipe for the antidote fairly quickly, though, we were out of one of the ingredients and had to go out into the woods to find some more. I think your magic kept the poison at bay for the most part, but like I said, it was almost a close call.”</p>
<p>Merin lay in his bed taking in the fact that he nearly died, “Well I suppose being bedridden for a couple days will surely keep me out of trouble.”</p>
<p>Gaius laughed, “My boy since you stepped foot in Camelot you have been nothing but. I’m sure trouble will somehow find you even if you were locked away in a tower.”</p>
<p>Merlin smiled.</p>
<p>“Get some rest now. You have a lot of healing to do. Gwen said she will be stopping by later. And when you’re better you have an audience with the king.”</p>
<p>“I have a what?”</p>
<p>“Well you did save the prince’s life after all, I suppose he would like to reward you for saving his only heir.”</p>
<p>With that Gaius left Merlin to contemplate what he had done to deserve all of this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Within the week Merlin was feeling much better and getting mobility back in his arm. Gaius instructed him to do daily exercises to ease him back into the full use of his arm. It was another week before he had his audience with the king.</p>
<p>Arthur was sitting beside his father waiting for the physician's ward to claim the reward for saving him. Marwin, or Marlin, whatever his name was shuffled into the throne room with his arm still in a sling. He could not believe this lanky, big eared, idiot had any capabilities to help himself let alone a crown prince. But even Arthur couldn't deny he was grateful for the save, going so far as to carry the simpleton up to Gaius’ chambers when he collapsed.</p>
<p>“Merlin!” Uther greeted. <em> Ah so that was his name. </em></p>
<p>“My Lord,” Merlin stiffly bowed and stood staring at the king, sparing a quick glance at Arthur sitting to the side.</p>
<p>“I would like to thank you for your bravery and courage that allowed you to save my only heir and son, Arthur. We owe you a great debt. Please ask any favor you wish, both me and my son would like to repay you for your honorable deed.”</p>
<p>Arthur sat up at that. <em> He </em> owed this idiot a favor? Somehow sensing his son’s disapproval, Uther sent Arthur a look of <em> Yes, you owe him a favor and that’s the end of it.  </em></p>
<p>Merlin was shocked. Two royal favors? He could ask for anything! It was as close as to getting a genie to grant his wishes. He thought for a moment and soon remembered his mother’s words before he left for Camelot. <em> Don’t cause problems for Gaius. </em></p>
<p>He was reminded of how Gaius ran out of herbs and had to go to the forest to get more. Maybe if he could make his new guardian’s life a bit easier…</p>
<p>“Thank you for your kind words my Lord. If you could spare it, for my first favor I would like to request a garden.”</p>
<p>Arthur arched his brow. A garden? Why would this bumbling peasant want a garden?</p>
<p>“That is an interesting request,” Uther stated, “For what purpose would you need this garden?”</p>
<p>“For Gaius my Lord, and for the betterment of Camelot. A garden would greatly reduce the burden of going all the way to the forest or the market for easily grown herbs. My own life was at stake because there was a shortage. I believe having one within reach of the castle will benefit everyone.”</p>
<p><em> Huh, so he’s not entirely an idiot, </em>Arthur thought.</p>
<p>Uther had a moment to appreciate the boy’s thoughtfulness, “Yes of course, I believe I have the perfect spot for your garden. And what else would you like?”</p>
<p>Merlin hadn’t thought this far. It’s not like he could also request magic to be legal.</p>
<p>“If you don’t mind my lord, I would like some time to think about it. I’m not really sure what else I want.”</p>
<p>Uther nodded, “Of course my boy, when you think of something please let me or Arthur know. You should be rewarded accordingly.”</p>
<p>“Thank you my Lord.”</p>
<p>“Now I have a meeting to get to. If you will meet George in the courtyard this afternoon he will be able to show you to your new garden. Thank you again Merlin,” and with that Uther swept out of the throne room. </p>
<p>Arthur stood up to follow. Shooting one last glance back, he saw Merlin bowing once more catching a small smirk on his face. Arthur huffed and stormed out. At least he’ll never have to interact with the country bumpkin ever again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Merlin couldn’t believe what he was seeing. He had to blink a couple times to make sure he wasn’t dreaming.</p>
<p>“Will this be sufficient enough space for you?” asked the servant who brought him here.</p>
<p>Shaking out of his stupor, “Yes. George was it? Thank you.” Merlin, breathless, stepped through the gate that housed the plot of land that was soon to be his garden. A very, very <em> large </em>garden.</p>
<p>George handed him the key to the gate, bowed, and left Merlin to continue ogling the large, beautiful mess before him.</p>
<p>It was a walled off plot of land with one of the walls being a castle tower. There were stone paths separating it into five sections with bushes, weeds, and ivy lining the perimeter of the walls. Each section was overgrown with various plants from its previous owner making the stone paths useless. There was a rotting wood bench collapsed off to the side and a well in the middle of all of it. In the far corner a large willow tree swayed in the wind, its long branches sweeping the ground beneath it.</p>
<p>“This is incredibly generous of the king,” a voice said behind him.</p>
<p>Merlin was startled and turned to face Gaius who was standing at the entrance gate. “Gaius! Isn’t it amazing! There is so much we can do with this place. It’s going to be great. I just know it.” </p>
<p>Gaius just smiled at his enthusiasm, “Yes of course. I heard you did this for me?”</p>
<p>Merlin blushed, “Well yeah, I mean you’re taking me in and caring for me. Even though, you know, my very being is illegal. And my mother said not to cause you trouble. So let’s just say this is my sorry present in advance for everything I’ll get in trouble for in the future.”</p>
<p>“Well thank you. I’ll be sure to remember that.”</p>
<p>They both stood in silence looking over what is to be the new medicinal gardens. “What I’m surprised about is that the King gave you this place specifically. He must be very thankful.”</p>
<p>Merlin gave him a questioning look.</p>
<p>Gaius sighed, “This garden used to belong to Queen Ygraine before she died. She was an avid gardener. This place used to be so beautiful and full of life, it was a great source of happiness for both her and Uther. For him to gift this to you, he must be very grateful.”</p>
<p>Merlin settled into a sober look and gazed out to the garden again. He spotted little patches of primroses and lavender poking out amongst the choking weeds. Butterflies lazily floated along to rest on some wild flowers that were determined to grow. Bees bumbled about collecting pollen and nectar to take back to their hives.</p>
<p>Merlin then made a promise to himself to bring this garden back to its former glory. Just to bring a bit more happiness to the castle once more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know how I'm doing!<br/>I haven't finished writing and I'd love to hear all your thoughts as I continue with this.</p>
<p>If you don't want to wait feel free to read my <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/charcharizard5/works?fandom_id=232768">other Merlin fics</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Merlin adjusts to life in Camelot, and continues to worm his way into Arthur's life</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Merlin was actually enjoying himself in Camelot. A lot. Way more than he originally thought. Everyone was nice, aside from a handful of nobility he had to deliver potions to. Between deliveries he was happy to help around the castle given his country upbringing. The kitchen staff snuck him some goodies whenever Cook wasn’t looking. The stable hands let him tend to the horses whenever he wanted. Some of the servants showed him the secret passageways to make deliveries much easier. People in the market and the lower town were getting familiar with him dashing about, stopping him occasionally to say hello. The guards were fun to chat with since some of them just stand guard all day. He even made nice with some of the knights since they tend to get hurt more often than not. Gaius had officially taken him in as his apprentice, so helping out the rotation of battered men was bound to make him some friends. </p><p>At night, Merlin works in his garden. Sure he worked on it during the day when he had free time, but he’s always been restless at night. Somedays sleep escaped him completely. Maybe it was his magic, but sometimes he was just burning with excess energy. The garden gave him an excuse to be awake at night working away, bringing it back to its former beauty. With a few modifications of course.</p><p>He toiled away under the moonlight clearing weeds, making a separate pile to replant existing plants, and propagating clippings to be planted at a later time in the season. In the darkness he was allowed to let his magic free, just a bit. Bringing a bit more life into the soil, coaxing seeds to sprout just a bit quicker than normal, warding off pests. He lets his magic go, feeling the life of the plants around him as a stark difference to the hard stone walls of the castle. It allowed his magic to settle after being so pent up all day.</p><p>Merlin used one of the five plots, nearest to the willow tree, to have two small sheds built. Using his knowledge of repairing houses and barns back in Ealdor and some pointers from Oliver the royal carpenter, he built a shed to house his gardening tools (thank you Gwen), supplies, and the plants he wanted to dry. He made another shed with larger windows to let ample amounts of light, heavily insulated to keep heat in and cold out. It was something he wanted to try, to grow plants and seedlings out of season so they don’t run out during the winter. It was more of a theory and he’d need to test it out when winter actually started, but if it didn’t work he’ll just have another shed. So no harm no foul. He used his magic to reinforce them both so they held sturdy and never leaked during storms.</p><p>It took him a bit of time to get the garden cleared, the ground prepped, and the sheds built, but it was worth it to see the little sprouts come up from the dirt. There was still a lot to do, but Merlin loved it.</p><p> </p><p>Just because Arthur never wanted to interact with that physician's assistant, apparently, did not exclude him from seeing the idiot just about everywhere.</p><p>Gaius made the boy his official assistant or whatever, and for some reason, the walking disaster was around every corner no matter where Arthur went. Whenever Arthur was in the corridors he would see a flash of a red neckerchief, when he was training he saw him making trips into the woods, when he was in the market he saw him making small talk with stall owners. No matter where Arthur was, he could never escape the vicinity of the country boy. </p><p>And if Arthur wasn’t seeing him anywhere he was always hearing about him. <em> Oh Merlin is such a dear. He helped me with the washing yesterday.  </em></p><p>
  <em> Merlin is a great lad. He helped me calm one of our new horses yesterday. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Gaius’ potions taste so much better when Merlin makes them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> That new boy Merlin is so sweet, he gave some of the servants some clippings from his garden. </em>
</p><p>That’s the other thing! His father gave him <em> his </em>mother’s old garden. </p><p>Sure it hasn’t been used in years, and it was a bit overgrown, but still! It’s the principal of the matter! That disrespectful pauper has no right getting his peasant hands all over his mother’s garden.</p><p>Arthur angrily made his way down to the training grounds to blow off some steam and take his mind off the nuisance. Though not before almost getting run over by black hair and a red neckerchief zipping by. He tried taking a calming breath before stalking off to destroy some training dummies. </p><p> </p><p>It was the middle of the night and Arthur couldn’t sleep. He had been tossing and turning, but to his annoyance he couldn’t fall asleep. He didn’t want to bother Gaius for a sleeping potion this late, but he’ll probably ask for one tomorrow just in case. He got up and paced about his room. Tried and failed to get some paperwork done. Paced a bit more. Soon he was too restless to stay within his chambers. Peeking out of the doors he decided a walk around the castle would tire him out. He wandered around the halls, climbed random stairs, turned multiple corners, and found himself in one of the outer towers. The moon was shining bright that night, and Arthur stopped to look out a window. He looked out to see part of the city, the woods, and the lands of Camelot extending into the horizon. Before he turned away some movement caught his eye. He tried to angle himself to see what was below the window. He was surprised to see his mother’s garden. He hardly recognized it now that it wasn’t overrun with unruly greenery. Though he did recognize the red neckerchief bobbing around in the darkness. <em> What’s that idiot doing now?  </em></p><p>Arthur just watched as he saw Merlin moving about the garden, pulling weeds, carefully setting aside clippings to replant, tilling the soil. It was calming to say the least. Arthur leaned against the edge of the window, his eyes following the gangly man flitting about the dirt patches. Soon enough, the first rays of sun replaced the moonlight. Noticing this, Arthur shook himself out of his trance and scoffed, making his way back to his chambers. </p><p>He found himself back at the window a couple days later. And it’s only because Gaius’ sleeping positions taste horrible and gave him weird dreams. Tonight, Merlin was methodically replanting some tall, leafy looking stalks. Arthur couldn’t really make it out from where he was seated in the window. He could sort of hear Merlin’s faint humming as he worked, a soft melody floating its way up to where he was perched. It was soothing to watch and listen, and Arthur was feeling his eyes droop when the melody stopped. He snapped out of his doze and looked back down to where Merlin was dusting off his knees and hands. Hands now on his hips, it looked like Merlin was assessing his work but his mouth was moving. He started making hand gestures walking around the plot he was working in, patting a couple of the plants like you would do a child. Arthur snorted realizing Merlin was talking to the plants, “Moony idiot.” He watched Merlin reprimand a patch of low lying bushes and caressing some newly flowered petals as he made his way out of the garden. It looks like he was having an early night. </p><p>Arthur didn’t realize he was smiling until he caught his reflection in the window and immediately scowled. He got up stretching his sore muscles after being curled up at the window for so long.</p><p>And maybe he had a better night’s sleep that night.</p><p>And maybe a cushion could be found at the window a few days later.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, I’m going to be doing what?” Merlin asked.</p><p>“You are going to be assigned to be the knights’ physician,” Gaius said, nonchalantly grinding up some herbs. </p><p>“I am going to be the knights’ physician? What does that even mean?”</p><p>“It means, whenever the knights are training or on patrol, you are to be with them in case they get hurt. You see how many of them cycle through here. It’d be best if someone was watching over them lest they fall on their own swords.”</p><p>“I’ve hardly been here a couple months. I’m not qualified to be taking care of anyone on my own!”</p><p>“It’s fine Merlin. You’ve shadowed me long enough to take care of the knights at least. At worst you’re going to need to stitch up a bad cut. If it’s any worse than that you can always bring them to me.”</p><p>“But why can’t we stick to what we’re doing now? Why me?”</p><p>“You have the free time. Plus I don’t see any other apprentices around here do you?”</p><p>“I use that free time to tend to the garden and practice my magic! I won’t have any time if I’m following the knights around everywhere.”</p><p>“Merlin, I need you to think with me now. How many times did you have to save Arthur since you came to Camelot?”</p><p>“Um, four or five? Wait no, eight? I’m sure it was eight. Eleven?”</p><p>“And how hard was it to save him when you weren’t near him?”</p><p>“Very...”</p><p>“And now you will be able to be a <em> knights’ </em>physician. To the knights. Which the Prince happens to be head of. So...”</p><p>“Gaius, you know you could have just led with that bit of information right?” Merlin massaged his forehead.</p><p>“I have to make you use your brain somehow.”</p><p>“Are you sure you haven’t met Kilgharrah? You two would surely get along,” Merlin deadpanned.</p><p>Gaius just rolled his eyes, “You'll be starting next week so I suggest you work out scheduling with Sir Leon. Getting put on Arthur’s patrol shouldn’t be too difficult.”</p><p>“Fine, but if backfires I’m blaming this all on you.”</p><p>Gaius just waved him off getting back to work.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur was on his way to speak to Leon about scheduling the patrols. There were some changes to be made since there were some new trainees and knights coming around. Handling these small tasks made his head hurt, but if it meant having Camelot well protected he could suck it up. He was coming up to the meeting room when he was almost hit in the face with the door.</p><p>“Hey watch it!”, he yelped.</p><p>“Oh, so sorry <em> milord. </em>Didn’t see you there.” There was only one person who could make his title sound like an insult.</p><p>“Of course it’s you Merlin. Don’t you have to go play with your little flowers? Or have you killed them all already?” As if Arthur didn't know that his garden is doing pretty well, actually.</p><p>Merlin just rolled his eyes, “Those ‘little flowers’ are what’s keeping your people healthy <em> Sire. </em> And unlike you I know how to take my job seriously. And as entertaining as it is to lower my intelligence talking to you I have some real work to do. Have a good day <em> your Majesty </em>,” and he took an exaggerated bow. Arthur, for the life of him, couldn't figure out that even when showing respect Merlin manages to make it condescending and sarcastic.</p><p>Merlin turned to Leon who was sitting at the desk watching the interaction with an amused smile, “Sir Leon, it was a pleasure. I’ll be seeing you soon,” Merlin sent him a wave and went on his way giving Arthur one last smirk.</p><p>Still standing at the door with his mouth hanging open in shock Arthur gave a defeated sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose, “Is there any way I could execute him? At this point I would’ve rather gotten stabbed than have to deal with him.”</p><p>Leon gave a small cough, “Ah.”</p><p>Arthur looked at him and walked over to the desk, “What’s with that look,” he asked warily.</p><p>“Well, you see Sire. Merlin has been assigned to be the knights’ physician. He’ll be accompanying the knights on patrol as well as overseeing any injuries during training,” he said nervously.</p><p>Arthur took another deep breath, “Alright, and?”</p><p>“Well, we all thought it was in the best interest to assign him the same patrols you are on. Just in case?” Leon at least had the self awareness to look a bit guilty.</p><p>“And who is ‘we’?”</p><p>“Well, Gaius, me, and uh, your father...”</p><p>Arthur sighed massaging his temples, “Fine,” he looked up, “Let’s just finish up the rest of the rotation.”</p><p>“Oh actually I finished it with Merlin’s help actually, he’s pretty good at strategies and logistics, I just need you to look it over. Though I think it works out pretty well...” Leon trailed off at the end seeing Arthur’s face.</p><p>Arthur just had a resigned look and held his hand out for Leon to place the schedule in his hand. With a quick once over, the plan looked sound, which further irritated the prince. “It looks good, make sure this gets to everyone as soon as you can. If you need me I’ll be at the training grounds.” He did his best not to stomp out of the room, but only managed it by a hair.</p><p> </p><p>After angrily beating one of the training dummies to straw and splinters, Arthur leaned against one of the nearby walls. He needed to catch his breath in the shade, and now that his aggression was let out he felt significantly calmer. As soon as his breath evened out he heard a familiar humming. Arthur groaned and realized he was leaning on the garden walls as the tune flowed into his ears. He sunk down and sat in the grass. For someone so irritating, Merlin’s humming had an oddly calming effect on Arthur. Maybe it was because he was so used to hearing it at night. Not that he stayed at the window very often, only once or twice (or four) times a week. Arthur leaned his head against the stone just listening. </p><p>“Wow, Rosie you are looking well today!” The sudden declaration startled Arthur. “You are growing in so well, and your colors are so vibrant now. Much better than last week. Hopefully you’ll stay that way.” It took Arthur a moment to puzzle out the lack of response meant Merlin was talking to his plants again.</p><p>“Goldie you’re looking well also, maybe a little wilty. You look like you need some water. Cammie you’re looking good. Fox I can’t believe you. You’re so dramatic. Why can’t you take pointers from Cammie.”</p><p>Arthur had to hold in his laughter. It may or may not have been a teeny weenie endearing that Merlin was talking to his plants like real people. Just a little. He listened in more as Merlin talked about his day, how the rest of some of the plants are doing, his encounter with Cook earlier. Arthur found himself chuckling along to some of the stories Merlin told, but quickly schooled his face. People might think he was laughing to himself like a loon. And maybe he was if he was enjoying hearing Merlin talk. Soon Merlin started to hum once more and Arthur decided to take that cue to leave. He got up brushing himself off and smiled at the wall that held the odd gardener who talked to his plants and irritated him to no end. He walked back to his chambers humming a familiar tune.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know how I'm doing!<br/>I only have a couple chapters back logged so I'd love some feedback.</p><p>If you don't want to wait feel free to read my <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/charcharizard5/works?fandom_id=232768">other Merlin fics</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We care about Morgana and her feelings in this household.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A knock was heard at the door of Morgana’s chambers. Walking over expecting Gwen to be back with lunch, she was instead greeted by Merlin with the usual smile plastered on his face.</p><p>“Merlin. How can I help you?” she greeted.</p><p>“Just here to deliver your sleeping draughts my lady,” he said, producing some vials out of his bag with a flourish.</p><p>Morgana chuckled, “Thank you. These taste much better than when Gaius makes them. But don’t tell him I said that,” she said with a wink.</p><p>“I won’t tell a soul,” he beamed.</p><p>He turned to leave when he almost ran into Gwen, “Oh Merlin, what are you doing here?”</p><p>“Just dropping off Morgana’s draughts. I see you have a lunch to get to. So, my ladies, I bid you adieu,” he gave an exaggerated bow and let Gwen through the door. </p><p>“Why don’t you stay for a bit?” Morgana suggested, “Have some lunch with us again. There is more than enough.”</p><p>“No I couldn't. I still have a couple more vials to drop off and then I have to head over to the garden. Cook wanted some herbs for dinner.”</p><p>Morgana turned and was already halfway to the table, “Nonsense. Just for a little while. I’m sure your deliveries can wait. You must be famished after running around all day.” At that point Merlin just huffed a laugh and followed her into the room. </p><p>They chatted over lunch, Merlin regaling stories about Ealdor and his mother, how his garden was doing, how well he’s doing under Gaius’s mentoring. “I heard you were made the knight’s physician, how are you fairing with that?” she asked.</p><p>Merlin swallowed around a piece of cheese, “It’s not as bad as I thought it was going to be. I’ve been caring for the knights more or less since I arrived at Camelot, so it’s not terribly hard. You’d think they’d be able to take better care of themselves, but I’d be out of a job if they weren’t so reckless. As long as they don’t die I’m not complaining,” he popped a grape in his mouth and chewed thoughtfully. </p><p>“I’m sure Arthur and all his noble galivanting is keeping you on your toes as well,” she smirked.</p><p>It took almost all his strength not to twitch. "Keeping him on his toes" was… an understatement. Arthur decided to take it upon himself to throw his body face first into whatever danger presents itself. Either that, or someone is always trying to enchant, kill, or curse him. And Merlin, with all his magical prowess, is starting to get irritated trying to keep up with the man and his long line of killers.</p><p>“Well... let’s just say, if he does end up dead somewhere, it wasn’t done by an enemy,” he replied with a glimmer in his eye. </p><p>Morgana laughed, “Well I’ll be sure to keep an eye out.”</p><p>Merlin took a sip of his drink to hide his smile. His eyes caught on the vials that were still on the table. He was always tasked to bring her a supply every week, but he never knew why. Gaius just said she had trouble sleeping, but he had a hard time believing it. Merlin knows what it’s like to have trouble sleeping. This was something else. “If you don’t mind me asking,” he said, getting Morgana's attention once more, “Why do you take these?” he gestured at the vials. </p><p>Morgana raised an eyebrow. “I mean, I have my fair share of sleepless nights, but these are quite strong,” he amended, “They’re supposed to be a type of anesthetic, I’m sure you know already, but you take them like a regular sleeping draught. I refrained from asking before, but seeing as you are my patient of sorts now, I must admit I’m a bit concerned.”</p><p>Morgana pursed her lips and looked to Gwen who appeared concerned as well. </p><p>“You don’t have to tell me,” Merlin assured, “I was just wondering why I’m making these for you when there is possibly something else I can do to help you.”</p><p>Gwen gave Morgana a small nod, and she gave a reluctant sigh, “I have nightmares. Almost every night. They’re… horrible,” she picked at her napkin.</p><p>Merlin gave her a quizzical look, “Horrible how?”</p><p>“I’ve seen things. People dying. Getting hurt. My friends, loved ones, the citizens...”</p><p>Merlin nodded.</p><p>Morgana made eye contact with him, “Sometimes they come true.”</p><p>His eyes widened. She didn’t break eye contact at the admission. There was something in her eyes, testing him. Seeing how he would respond. Something, desperate.</p><p>He took a deep breath, “Alright. Thank you for telling me.”</p><p>“You don’t think I’m mad?” she asked. It sounded like that wasn’t the first time someone would’ve come to that conclusion.</p><p>“No,” he reassured, “I’ll need to look into some things, but, no I don’t think you’re mad.”</p><p>She looked back at her plate, “Is it magic?”</p><p>Merlin’s breath hitched. She caught his gaze once more. “I think I can find something to help you, if you’re willing?” he forced out the non-answer.</p><p>There was a tension in the air, waiting to suffocate the first wrong move. After a moment she nodded, “Yes, I’m sure a fresh pair of eyes will be able to help. Thank you Merlin.” She gave him a grateful smile.</p><p>“Of course. There is only so much I can do to make those draughts taste good,” he joked, “If there is something I can do to save your taste buds, I’ll give it my all.”</p><p>She chuckled and the tension lifted. They went back to their lunch moving on to talk about some court gossip. </p><p>After lunch Gwen walked him to the door, “Thank you, for helping her.”</p><p>Merlin shouldered his bag, “Of course, those draughts are no joke. I’d rather she be able to sleep without them.”</p><p>She glanced back to where Morgana was sitting, “Me too.”</p><p>They gave each other a parting hug and Merlin went on with his day. </p><p> </p><p>They were eating dinner when Merlin brought it up. “Why does Morgana keep taking those sleeping draughts?”</p><p>Gaius lifted an eyebrow, “I told you, she has trouble sleeping,” he said passively.</p><p>“She told me she has nightmares,” Merlin added.</p><p>Gaius sighed, “Yes she does. But they’re just nightmares.”</p><p>Merlin fixed him with a look, “She says they come true.”</p><p>It was silent in the room. The fire crackled in its hearth as they both held each other's gaze.</p><p>Gaius turned his attention to his stew, “It’s nothing you should be concerned about.”</p><p>“I think it does, considering I’m making the draughts for her. You’ve known this for how long and you just settled on giving her draughts?” Merlin asked incredulously.</p><p>“She is safer this way.”</p><p>“No she is not and you know it.”</p><p>Gaius rubbed his temple, “If she doesn’t know, she will be safe. There is nothing more I can do for her. And there is nothing else you will do for her.”</p><p>Merlin was getting angry, “She already suspects it’s magic!”</p><p>“Then it’s best that we do not confirm her theory.”</p><p>“She’s scared and alone in a place where she knows she’ll be killed for who she is. How is not helping her keeping her safe?”</p><p>“She cannot know. Not while fear of magic still lingers in Camelot,” Gaius said sternly.</p><p>Merlin abruptly stood up, “I know what she's going through. No one should <em> ever </em>feel that alone.” He glared at Gaius for a moment before he stormed out.</p><p> </p><p>It was tense between the two of them for a while. Conversations were terse and passive, Merlin took tasks outside of the chambers more often than not, deliveries took longer, meals were eaten in his room. </p><p>Merlin buried himself in his work so he didn’t get too lost in his thoughts, though some people noticed he was less himself than usual. </p><p>“Merlin?”</p><p>He was wrapping a bandage around someone’s arm. He didn’t know who, just that they needed a bandage.</p><p>“Merlin.”</p><p>He was thinking about his options regarding Morgana. Should he tell her? Should he tell someone? What will happen if he tells her? What would she do?</p><p>“Merlin!”</p><p>He startled a bit coming back to himself. Merlin was sitting on one of the benches at the training grounds, the sounds of clashing metal rang around him. He looked to see whose arm he was caring for when he came face to face with a familiar head of blond hair and blue eyes.</p><p>“Arthur?”</p><p>“How many times do I have to tell you, you can’t address me like that,” Arthur scowled. </p><p>Merlin raised an eyebrow, “Right.” He focused back on Arthur's arm which apparently was wrapped thoroughly enough. He quickly tied off the bandage trying to brush off his earlier absentmindedness. “All done. You can go back to doing whatever it is you do,” he got up off the bench and tried to shoo off Arthur and clean up his supplies. </p><p>“Are you alright Merlin? Your head is in the clouds more than usual today.” Arthur asked.</p><p>Merlin tried to give him a smirk, which came out more like a grimace, “Didn’t know you cared Sire.”</p><p>Arthur rolled his eyes, “I care when our physician is not paying attention to what he’s doing.”</p><p>“Well it’s not my fault you lot think you can beat each other senseless and call it training,” Merlin turned his back and continued putting away his things.</p><p>“This training keeps people like you alive Merlin,” Arthur huffs, “See if I ever need to save your annoying backside again.” He stomped off back to the group of knights practicing their forms.</p><p>Merlin watches him leave with a smirk on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur wasn’t worried about Merlin. He wasn’t. He was just <em> concerned </em>that the knight’s physician was being very absentminded lately. If something were to happen and the bumbling fool messed up, there would be severe consequences. He made his way to Gaius’s chambers when he saw Merlin take a trip into the woods. If anyone would know what was going on with the man it would be him.</p><p>He knocked on the door to announce his presence and peeked inside. Arthur knew better than to barge into the Physicians quarters. He learnt that lesson the hard way when he was a child. </p><p>“Sire how can I help you?” Gaius said looking up from his work table. </p><p>Arthur fully stepped into the room, taking a moment to adjust to the strong smells that permanently wafted through the chamber, “Gaius, I was hoping to have a moment to discuss Merlin.”</p><p>Gaius’s face pinched, “What has he done now?” he said tiredly.</p><p>Arthur smirked, “Nothing yet. But I was… concerned about hi- his actions. He has been a bit absentminded of late and I’m afraid it may be affecting his duties more than usual.”</p><p>Gaius sighed, “Ah yes. Well that might be my fault. We had a disagreement the other day and he’s been taking it a bit hard. I didn’t realize it had affected him so much.”</p><p>“A disagreement? What could you disagree upon to have him in such a mood?” Arthur asked.</p><p>Gaius massaged the sides of his temples, “Nothing you need to concern yourself with Sire. I’ll rectify the situation soon enough. It’ll be best to have Merlin back to normal. Or as normal as he ever was.”</p><p>Arthur nodded his head, “See to it that you do. Thank you Gaius. Have a good day.” He turned to leave, when, in a lovely sense of deja vu, Merlin flung open the door with a passive look on his face almost running into him. When he met Arthur’s gaze he looked taken aback, “Your <em> highness </em>?” again how he gets any official title to sound like that, Arthur will never know, “What are you doing here? Does your arm still hurt?” </p><p>“No Merlin I’m fine, I just needed a word with Gaius. I’ll see you at training tomorrow.” Arthur swiftly exited trying not to focus on the faint mint and forest smell that accompanied Merlin’s entrance.</p><p>As the door closed Merlin turned to drop the collection of fungi and bark on the work table and swiftly made his way into his room, ignoring the look Gaius was giving him. He threw himself on the bed and stared at the ceiling. He knew he was being petty, but this was something he really couldn’t put to rest. Morgana deserved to know that her powers aren't something to be afraid of, that magic could be used for many beautiful things other than evil and corruption.</p><p>He was getting lost in his thoughts when he heard a knock at his door.  </p><p>Looking up he saw Gaius hesitantly walk into the room, “It has come to my attention that my words may have affected you more than I realized. And I just wanted to apologize.”</p><p>Merlin frowned a bit but sat up in his bed.</p><p>Gaius continued, “I need you to understand that surviving the purge has been one of my greatest burdens to bear. There have been so many of my friends that I had to witness burn or flee, while the man who ordered it, I call a dear friend. I thought that surviving meant that ignorance would help us. If we don’t know, we cannot be suspected. If the knowledge dies, we won’t,” he locked his gaze with Merlin’s, “Morgana has magic and I have denied that fact because I thought it would protect her. I don’t know what Uther would do if he found out.”  </p><p>Merlin pursed his lips, “Gaius I know you just want to protect her, and me, but Morgana’s magic is working against her right now. I can feel it. It’s like it is trapped and Morgana is the shell. If she doesn't let it out voluntarily, she’s going to break.”</p><p>Gaius nodded, “I suspected when I strengthened her sleeping draughts. Merlin, I do not know how she will react when you tell her, or what will happen after, but all I can tell you is to be careful. I don’t want to lose you, either of you.”</p><p>Merlin gave him a reassuring smile, “I’ll be careful Gaius I promise. I just... know how she feels right now. She’s alone and scared, and I can’t stand by while she tears herself apart. Not when I know I can help her.”</p><p>“I know my boy, I know. That’s what makes me worry, but then again I don’t think I’ve stopped worrying since you step foot in these chambers,” Gaius chuckled.</p><p>“Yes, well, circumstances leave much to be desired Gaius,” Merlin grinned.</p><p>Gaius laughed again and turned to leave. </p><p>“Gaius,” Merlin called out. He turned to face him, eyebrow raised, “Thank you.”</p><p>He smiled once more before leaving Merlin in his room.</p><p> </p><p>Merlin opened the gate to the garden breathing in the night air. It had been a tense couple of days, thinking about Morgana, and being angry with Gaius. He understood where Gaius was coming from, but the past was the past, and moving forward was the only option. </p><p>He calmly walked through one of the plots, methodically clearing out the dead leaves and weeds thinking how he should approach Morgana about the situation. </p><p>It was a while before he heard the warning bells sound. Merlin quickly ran out the gates to see what was going on. He almost made it back into the castle when he ran straight into Arthur.</p><p>“Oof, Arthur? What’s happening? Are you alright?” Merlin asked worriedly. </p><p>Arthur grabbed him by the shoulders to steady him, “Oh good I was looking for you. It’s Morgana, we need someone to check her over. Something happened, her window was broken and a fire started in her chambers.”</p><p>Merlin nodded and quickly followed him into the castle. They ran into her chambers where Morgana was sitting in bed with Gwen looking shaken up. Soon Uther appeared in her chambers with Gaius following close behind him. “Merlin? How did you get here so fast?”</p><p>Merlin raised an eyebrow, “Ar- the prince came to get me,” he warily eyed the king who was speaking quietly to Morgana. Arthur shot him an irritated look at his formality. </p><p>“Very well, let’s get to work shall we?” Gaius made his way over to Morgana with Merlin behind him ready to assist. </p><p>Gaius ran through a basic check up and deemed Morgana as healthy as she could be, just a bit frightened of the situation, “She seems alright Sire, there has been no change in her wellbeing caused by the fire or the broken window.”</p><p>Uther nodded, “Good. We will make plans for an investigation tomorrow. This has sorcery written all over it.” With that, he left the room. A sullen mood hung around as Merlin helped Gwen clean up the mess. Arthur stayed to investigate looking at the window and the singed area where the fire had once been. He frowned noticing the glass was broken outwards, unlike a break in where it would be the opposite. Observing the candle he noticed it wasn’t tall enough to even reach the curtains. It was all very odd, but without daylight he couldn’t say for sure. He turned to say goodnight to Morgana, but saw Merlin and Gaius talking in hushed tones.</p><p>“I’m afraid your observations were right Merlin. If there ever was a time to speak to Morgana, you’ll need to do it sooner rather than later.”</p><p>“Yes, of course. If we wait any longer I worry that her magic may cause something more terrifying to happen.”</p><p>Gaius nodded solemnly.</p><p>Merlin spied Arthur walking over and steered the conversation elsewhere, “Of course Gaius, I’ll perform the last checkup with Morgana, you can go to bed,” he hoped Gaius could sense they were being observed.</p><p>Gaius’s eyes widened in understanding, “Yes, thank you Merlin. These weary bones can’t stay up so late anymore,” he turned towards Arthur, “Good night Sire. Let me know if you need anything tomorrow or feel free to use Merlin if you can't find me.” </p><p>Arthur nodded, “Of course Gaius, good night.”</p><p>The older man shuffled out the door and left Merlin and Arthur to stand shifting awkwardly on their feet. </p><p>“Thank you for coming,” Arthur said stiltedly.</p><p>Merlin raised an eyebrow, “Of course, Morgana has become a good friend, I would hate to see anything bad happen to her.”</p><p>“Yes, she is like a sister to me. I could not bear it if she got hurt.”</p><p>Merlin hummed in agreement. There was something nagging at the back of his mind since he bumped into Arthur that night. The more it sat in his mind he had to ask, “How did you know where to find me? Earlier, when you came to get me.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“When we bumped into each other. How did you know where to find me?”</p><p>Arthur fought the flush that was attempting to take over his face, “Uhm, Gaius told me when I went to the physicians chambers.”</p><p>Merlin knit his eyebrows together, “But, he arrived after you retrieved me?”</p><p>Arthur coughed, “He, ah, had to collect his bag and materials, so I went ahead to collect you.”</p><p>Merlin shrugged and decided to let it go, “Good thing we were quick then. I’ll get on with my check up,” he said, noticing Gwen tucking Morgana into bed.</p><p>“Of course, I’ll leave you to it. Good night Merlin,” Arthur gave him a short nod and hastily left the room.</p><p>Merlin watched him leave and shook off a slight uneasy feeling. He made his way over to the bed, “I’m just going to give you a once over before you turn in for the night all right?” he said softly. Gwen gave her hand a small squeeze before leaving Merlin to check her over.</p><p>“How are you feeling?” Merlin asked.</p><p>Morgana chuckled, “I can’t honestly say.”</p><p>Merlin offered her a small smile of assurance. He finished his check up and got up to leave, “If you need anything, or if you need to talk, I’m here for you.” They locked eyes for a moment, the atmosphere heavy with anticipation. Morgana had a slight look of fear in her eyes but she nodded all the same. With that, Merlin left and headed back to the garden. Although it had already been a long night, he had a lot to think about before morning.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning Arthur was going to begin his rounds looking for the supposed sorcerer who broke into Morgana’s chambers. Something still bothered him in the back of his mind, however, orders were orders. He was on the way to the armory when he saw a familiar swath of red cloth and large ears making its way down the hall.</p><p>“Merlin!” he called out. He might need the fool to tag along just in case they run into some unsavory sorcerers. There weren’t many places he could go without the other man following along at the behest of his father. It was irritating, but at least the idiot provided good entertainment at times.</p><p>Merlin turned to face the prince. Arthur noted the bundle of flowers he held in his hands as he came closer to him. “What are those?”</p><p>Arthur realized his mistake as soon as he saw Merlin smirk, “Why your <em> highness </em>these are what we call flowers. People like to give them as gifts. Not sure your manly and royal sensibilities can handle being in the presence of them for too long before you start feeling faint. Tell me does the muscle that replaced the brain in your head feel like it's shrinking?”</p><p>He walked into that one, “Just wondering what poor unfortunate soul would be on the receiving end of your gift. Knowing you, you included something that would give someone a horrible rash,” he sneered.</p><p>“Unlike some people, I’m actually nice and good at my job, two things that you seem to struggle with,” Merlin shot back.</p><p>Arthur tried to suppress the smile that was threatening to show itself and gave a half hearted cough, “I am plenty nice to those who are <em> respectful </em>Merlin. Now out with it. Who’s that for?”</p><p>Merlin’s face twisted into something slightly uncomfortable and fiddled with one of the stems, “It’s, uhm, for Morgana. I thought she could do with some cheering up after last night.”</p><p>Arthur nodded, “Fine, be ready to leave afterwards. My father has ordered a patrol to search for the sorcerer. We leave in an hour,” Arthur turned and left, ignoring the funny feeling in his chest. Giving someone flowers was a reasonable thing to do. He was just feeling guilty he hadn't thought of the idea himself.</p><p> </p><p>Merlin arrived outside of Morgana’s chambers, a bit nervous, but he was here for support and hopefully his plan will come to fruition sooner rather than later. Steeling himself he knocked on the door.</p><p>Gwen slowly answered the door, trying to avoid the squeaky hinges, “Merlin? What can I do for you?”</p><p>He motioned inside, “Is she doing alright?”</p><p>She gave him a grateful smile, “She’s still a bit shaken up, but she’s fine. Come on in,” she ushered him through the door and closed it quietly behind her. He saw Morgana sitting in bed eating breakfast. A small draft came in through the broken window delicately rustling the fabrics of the bed canopy. She turned to him and greeted him with a smile.</p><p>He bowed dramatically, “My lady. I have procured some wonderful blooms for you in hopes of seeing your lovely smile this morning.” He looked up to see Morgana giggling at his theatrics.</p><p>“Why thank you kind sir. They are lovely,” she took the offered flowers from his hands.</p><p>“How are you feeling this morning?”</p><p>Morgana hesitated a bit, “As fine as I could be I suppose,” she nodded to the broken window, “The fresh air is doing me some good.”</p><p>Merlin chuckled, “I suppose so.”</p><p>He stayed and chatted a bit more until Gwen took the dishes down to the kitchens leaving them alone for a moment.</p><p>“Merlin,” Morgana started, “I wanted to ask you something.”</p><p>He nodded at her to continue.</p><p>“The fire and the window last night. I think”, she hesitated, “There is something more to it than just a break in.”</p><p>Merlin pressed his lips together. He didn’t want to say anything until she did. Until she can feel safe to admit what she thinks to him.</p><p>“Uther is right in thinking it was magic. It was, but not from someone else,” she locked eyes with him, “It was me.”</p><p>Silence permeated the room, the wind sending a gentle breeze through the window.</p><p>“I need to know someone else can believe me, that I’m not going mad. I just need someone to say it,” she looked at him desperately, “Merlin please.”</p><p>He gave her a tight smile and rested his hand on hers, “Tonight, you have a choice. If you are sure about this, meet me at the garden. If you have second thoughts,” he pulled a vial out of his pocket, “I brought this for you.” He wrapped her hand around the vial, holding it in place for a moment. </p><p>She looked at their joined hands and back up to his face with a determined look, and gave him a short nod. He beamed back and got up to leave, “Well, I have to be getting to Arthur. Apparently we are going on patrol to find the sorcerer who broke in,” he winked at her.</p><p>Chuckling she replied, “Well I hope you have an uneventful patrol then.”</p><p>“Oh no can’t have that now. I have to just barely keep the prat alive every now and then, don't want to lose my job you know?”</p><p>“Of course not. Off with you then”, she shooed him out feeling much better already.</p><p>With another small bow Merlin left her chambers with a spring in his step. Now to get ready for a patrol to find a non-existent sorcerer.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur was frustrated. It had been a trying day attempting to find the sorcerer, but they came up empty. No one knew anything about the break in or the fire, and no one saw anyone leaving the castle. There was still something bothering Arthur about the whole thing, something that doesn't seem right. He paced his room trying to think, but it felt too small. He was getting agitated every time he came in contact with a wall when he knew there was a window cushion with his name on it. He let out an irritated sigh and walked out the door.</p><p>He perched himself on the ledge looking out into the night. It was late as usual, the moonlight shining through the thin covering of clouds. He admired the view for a moment, gazing over the houses and fields before he turned his attentions to the one thing that usually held it during nights like these. Merin was hauling some water out of the well to fill the watering pot, or what looked like one. This one had a weird spout on it in addition to a handle on the side. It was an odd contraption. He saw Merlin fill it up and take it to one of the patches of herbs and tilted it and instead of a large gush of water, the spout produced streams that simulated a light rain. Maybe Gwen made the contraption for him, there is no way that Merlin has the brains to come up with something like that on his own. </p><p>Leaning his head on the window he continued to watch Merlin methodically water the plants, the repetitive movements soothing to watch. </p><p>A moment later he heard the unmistakable sound of the gate hinges squeaking open and another figure walked into the garden. They were wearing a dark cloak with the hood covering their face, and moved nervously across the stone walkways. Arthur was suddenly on his guard when the intruder made their way into his periphery. Merlin turned to the sound and smiled at the unknown guest and waved for them to join him. The guest moved towards him and turned down their hood.</p><p>“Morgana?” Arthur whispered.</p><p>Morgana was talking to Merlin and she handed him something. It looked like a vial of sorts. Maybe she just needed another draught for tonight? </p><p>Merlin looked happy and gestured for her to follow him and they both walked over to where the sheds were, just out of sight of the window. They disappeared from view and Arthur strained to see if he could position himself better to see what they were getting up to, but to no avail.</p><p>He slumped in his seat. Maybe if he waited a bit she’d leave and Arthur could get back to his midnight entertainment. </p><p> </p><p>Merlin smiled at Morgana’s arrival. It was getting late in the night and he was a bit worried she wouldn’t show. As soon as he heard the squeak of the gates, he instantly relaxed and let out a relieved sigh. She made her way over to him still looking a bit nervous, which was expected. She was risking her life meeting with him tonight.</p><p>“Nice night for gardening,” she quipped.</p><p>Merlin’s lips twitched up, “I sunburn easy,” he said, pouring more water on his lavender bushes.</p><p>“Here,” she said, passing him the vial he gave her earlier, “You can have this back.”</p><p>Merlin hesitated, “Morgana, I need you to be sure about this. There’s going to be no going back once we’ve begun.”</p><p>They held each other gazes for a moment. He could see the resolve in her eyes as she nodded confidently, “Yes, I’m sure. Besides,” she said, pressing the vial into his hand, “I don’t think I can take anymore of these. No matter who makes them, they still taste horrible,” she smirked.</p><p>Assured by her decision he smiled, “Well, then. Follow me.”</p><p>Morgana followed him towards the far side of the garden where the sheds were. She didn’t really know what she was getting into, or what Merlin was going to do, but she knew that she trusted him to help her. Merlin walked into one of the sheds and she followed him inside. Looking around it wasn’t anything special, just an assortment of drying herbs and flowers, some gardening tools and supplies carefully put away or stored in haphazard piles. She looked around thinking that nothing particularly screamed magic. No books, or cauldrons, or relics that held curses or hexes. A shot of panic went through her thinking Merlin had tricked her and was trapping her instead. </p><p>Seeming to sense her unease Merlin sent her a reassuring look, “Oh uh, sorry. I just need to put away the watering can,” he said, carefully placing it on its proper hook. He saw her shoulders relax a bit and turned out the door, “We, are going over here,” she followed him out towards the willow tree. It stood tall, arching just so, its long branches swaying in the night wind. Its canopy was thick, like a curtain, the leaves brushing against one another sending a hushed whisper into the garden. Merlin parted the branches and allowed Morgana to walk into the shade of the tree. It was dark when he tugged the branches back into place, the moonlight unable to penetrate the thick curtain.</p><p>“Are you ready?” Merlin asked.</p><p>Morgana turned towards his voice, “I’m ready.”</p><p>“<em> Leohte. </em>”</p><p>The canopy lit up with small globes of light carefully dancing in the sway of the branches gently floating here and there with no particular direction. Morgana’s eyes were wide with wonder, following their soft glow. She hesitantly reached out to touch it. It was warm, comforting and seemed to nuzzle into her hand. She let out a disbelieving laugh, “This is amazing. I never knew magic could be like this.”</p><p>Merlin’s smile dimmed a bit, “Well, from what I hear Uther rave about, in addition to the magic you are usually exposed to, I’m not entirely surprised.” He gathered a couple lights in his hands and had them move in a small swirling dance around him and pushed them to play with Morgana. She giggled at their playfulness with childlike wonder. A moment later she turned her attentions to Merlin and asked, “Why are you here Merlin?”</p><p>He sighed, “I was sent here to learn under Gaius, my <em> skills </em>were getting more than my mother could handle so she hoped Gaius could help. There is another reason but I'll save that for another day. If you would like to continue meeting with me for help of course,” he added hesitantly.</p><p>Morgana smirked, “Well we can’t continue if we never started.” She now looked how she usually did, confident and more sure of herself than when she first entered the garden.</p><p>Merlin smiled back, “Then let’s.”</p><p> </p><p>About an hour passed, and Arthur grew steadily grumpier as his usual entertainment was whisked away for the night. He wondered how long it took to make a potion. He wouldn’t know, he just takes them. Maybe they were just chatting and of course Merlin got distracted and messed something up again. With a frustrated sigh Arthur got up and stretched. Gazing out the window once more, just in case, he shook off the weird feeling that came over him laying eyes on the empty garden. He made his way to his chambers, and if he had a more restless sleep that night he didn’t acknowledge it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bit longer because I have a lot of feelings about Morgana being treated right</p><p>Let me know how I'm doing!<br/>I only have a couple chapters back logged so I'd love to know what y'all think.</p><p>If you don't want to wait feel free to read my <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/charcharizard5/works?fandom_id=232768">other Merlin fics</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Unicorns are friends not trophies.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Merlin was feeling much more at ease now that everything had straightened out with Morgana and Gaius. It was nice not walking on pins and needles with Gaius, and helping Morgana gave him someone to talk about magic with. He was more relaxed than he had been in a couple weeks and nothing could ruin his good mood.</p><p>The woods were relatively quiet today. Relative to the two bickering men and the exasperated knights who were all too familiar with the routine by now. </p><p>“I’m just saying, you don’t have to stop at every plant you see. You keep scaring the game away with your bumbling around.”</p><p>“Some herbs require special conditions to grow, you royal prat. Some need to be near specific trees or need very specific conditions that only the wild can provide to grow. And I can't very well grow a tree overnight <em> Arthur. </em>” Well technically Merlin could but that's besides the point, "I thought you would have learned that when you went after the Mortaeus flower.”</p><p>Arthur's face went through a complicated amount of emotions before finally schooling it into a faux offended look, “Well maybe if you tried harder with that garden of yours you wouldn’t have almost died again. And I wouldn’t have to save you <em> again </em>.”</p><p>Merlin rolled his eyes. If only he knew just how many times Merlin had saved his royal ass he would be knocked down a peg, “Yeah, keep telling yourself that,” he grumbled.</p><p>“What did you say?”</p><p>“I said, ‘I’ll be back in a snap.’ There are some herbs over there I need to get for Gaius. So, I’ll be back in a snap.” Merlin broke off from the hunting party towards some bushes. </p><p>He had been the knight’s physician for almost a year now and, as loathe as he is to admit it, it’s been fun. He liked hanging out with some of the knights, getting out of the castle walls every once in a while, collecting more clippings for his garden. He also, reluctantly, admits even arguing with Arthur was entertaining. </p><p>He thought back to the Mortaeus flower. Merlin drank the poison to save the prat, but what he didn’t expect was for the prat to save him. When Merlin woke up alive he thought, <em> maybe </em> the dragon was onto something. Despite their first encounter, the man has shown that somewhere underneath all the pomp and circumstance of his princely exterior, there is someone there who cares. Deep, <em> deep </em>, down. </p><p>And Merlin was determined to pull him out. </p><p>Arthur was still left off kilter at the mention of the morteus flower. He knew that people were willing to do what it takes to protect him. But to die for him? That was something he was not ready for. Was his life really worth another? Sure he was the crown prince, but he was also a person. Seeing Merlin crumple to the ground like that, it was something out of his nightmares. Even though it cost him some ill will with his father, and a couple nights in the dungeons, seeing Merlin alive and well undid the tight knot in his chest. He resolved to never have that feeling of helplessness again, no matter the cost. As his people would do anything for him, he would do anything for them. </p><p>Still caught up in his resolve, it wasn’t until he heard the first clash of swords that Arthur realized they were under attack by bandits. Shaking out of his thoughts he dove into the fight.</p><p>Merlin crouched down to pick some random herbs to give him something to do when he heard the unmistakable sounds of a fight cutting through the forest. He quickly ran towards the ringing of clashing metal when he saw the knights fighting a group of bandits. With a glance Merlin could tell they were outnumbered. He looked around and scrambled up a tree to get a better vantage point of the battle. </p><p>A fallen branch here, a trip and fall there, a hot handle for style, and the battle was as good as won. Merlin let out a relieved sigh from his spot in the branches. He was glad he gets a bit of practice every now and then, or this would’ve been much harder.</p><p>Arthur was looking around taking stock of his knights. A couple of them were wounded, but luckily the worst of them were minor cuts and bruises. Overall they were lucky. They would just need Merlin to patch them up quickly - wait. </p><p>“Has anyone seen Merlin?” he called out to his men. He was met with concerned looks as the men worriedly scanned the area around them. </p><p>Arthur took a calming breath. Of course the idiot had to wander off before they encountered the bandits. He just had to hope none of them found him when they ran away.</p><p>“Merlin! Where are you, you idiot?” Arthur started walking around and shouting into the trees. He walked in the direction he remembered Merlin wandered off to. Luckily he didn’t have to go far when something hard landed on his head. “Ow, what the?” Two more things landed on his head. Arthur bent down to pick up, acorns? He heard some snickering around him. “Merlin?”</p><p>Another barrage of acorns hit him, “Alright c’mon now. Whoever you are, come out!” he called into the woods. He swiveled his head around to see who was throwing the stray nuts. There was a rustle above him when a familiar figure jumped out of the tree.</p><p>“Boo!” Merlin yelled. </p><p>He landed right behind Arthur startling him,“Gah, idiot! Where have you been?” Arthur scolded trying to mask his shock.</p><p>“I told you some herbs require special conditions to grow, so...” he pointed up into the trees, “Plus it seems like you lot had it handled with those annoying bandits,” he said flippantly.</p><p>“You could’ve helped us, you know?” Arthur angrily pointed out.</p><p>“And what? Fight them with the sword training I don't have. No thank you. Plus if we run into bandits and none of you get hurt I'd be out of a job. And then where would we be?” he sarcastically shrugged.</p><p>“I- you-,” Arthur just sighed defeatedly pinching the bridge of his nose, “Just go and patch up the men.”</p><p>Merlin dipped into a cheeky bow, “Whatever you say, <em> Arthur </em>.”</p><p>“You still can’t call me that!” he yelled as Merlin bounded over to where the men were gathering.</p><p>Merlin just shot him a smirk over his shoulder and went to tend to the worst of the wounds.</p><p> </p><p>It was late when everyone was patched up, so they made camp and decided to head back to Camelot the next day.</p><p>Merlin was in the middle of making dinner (because you can’t just sit around and do nothing Merlin) while the others were setting up camp. He used some of the herbs he collected to flavor the stew and got busy adding the rest of the catch into the pot.</p><p>Arthur finished his perimeter check and made his way over to where Merlin was crouched by the fire. “Merlin, what is taking dinner so long?”</p><p>“Oh I’m sorry <em> Sire. </em>I didn’t know you wanted to get dysentery tonight after your rousing victory,” Merlin drawled.</p><p>Arthur crossed his arms, “Har har. It’s just a stew, it shouldn’t take this long.”</p><p>“Well I don’t want to eat bland, watery stew, and I’m sure you don’t want to either. No matter how rough and tumble all you knights think you are.”</p><p>Arthur just continued grumbling more about how starving he was until Merlin cracked. </p><p>“Fine.” Merlin irritatedly conceded. He rifled through his satchel and pulled out a sprig of green leaves and shoved it into Arthur’s hands, “Here, chew these.” </p><p>Arthur eyed the leaves in confusion, “What is this?” </p><p>“It’s mint. It’ll curb your hunger until dinner is ready, you big baby.”  Merlin rolled his eyes.</p><p>Twirling the stem between his fingers Arthur asked, “Why do you have these? Don’t you have a patch of these in the gardens already?”</p><p>Merlin shrugged, “Habit, I suppose.” He turned his attentions back to the stew ignoring the look Arthur gave him.</p><p>The prince huffed and shoved some of the leaves in his mouth as he walked over to the horses, ignoring the fact that Merlin usually smelt of mint. </p><p> </p><p>The party was on its way back when they spotted it. It was beautiful, pure, magical. </p><p>A unicorn.</p><p>And of course the Prince Ass wanted to kill it, even when Merlin warned him against it. As soon as the mighty beast was felled, Merlin felt it in his bones. Something was wrong, and something devastating was going to happen. </p><p>No sooner did they return to the castle, the pumps and wells produced sand, fields rotted and withered away, even Merlin’s garden couldn’t stand a chance against the Unicorn’s curse. Anhora's warnings wrapped around Arthur’s mind like a noose. </p><p>It was the third night the kingdom was subjected to little food and water and the guilt of it was scratching at Arthur’s consciousness. He knew the old sorcerer might be right, but who’s to say he should trust someone who uses magic? Arthur threw off his covers and made his way to the one place he could think when it was this late at night. </p><p>He settled in with his blanket and cushion on the ledge and looked out of the window. It was a bright full moon tonight. It was almost taunting. Arthur could see out to the edges of the kingdom, fields dried and brown, no chimneys smoking, and perhaps the saddest of all, Merlin’s garden.</p><p>Illuminated in the night were the wilted flowers and herbs, dried bushes, and the scent of rotting blooms penetrating the air. It was different from when the garden was untended. At least then things grew, had color, had life. Now, it was a dead thing, struggling to even face the sun. Arthur stared at the shriveled up plots until his eye caught something else, or someone else.</p><p>Merlin strode into the garden with some parchment and a quill. He had to take stock of all the damage this curse had done and start plans on replanting whenever Arthur deigns to get his head out of his ass and undo this curse. Yes, he does believe that Arthur will lift this curse, because despite all his hemming and hawing, he does care for his people. So, Merlin is trying to get ahead of the curve and figure out how to save his garden when that time comes. He walked through the patches taking count of the flowers and plants that couldn’t be saved, he took note of the ones that would just need to be clipped back and watered when water became available again, and tried to see if he could save some of the dead herbs by drying them instead. Walking along the stone path he picked up fallen buds and seeds, and gently caressed the dead blooms. He took a deep sigh. This was going to be a lot of work. </p><p>After safely stowing his notes he continued into the night, clipping and clearing the patches of land to make way for the new ones that will sprout after all of this was over. Merlin thought more about the curse and Arthur. He wasn’t much use against the Unicorn’s magic, (so much for the greatest sorcerer of all time), talking to Kilgharrah yielded just as much as the barren fields, so his only path was to try and convince Arthur to trust the words of a sorcerer. Easy.</p><p>All Arthur needed was a push, but what?</p><p>Arthur observed Merlin walking through the garden, taking his notes, clearing out the dead leaves. It was...upsetting to say the least. But Merlin looked like he was just going about his normal gardening routine, with a minor disturbance. Like his plants weren’t cursed to die, more like a mild pestilence hit and he was working on restoring it. It was an odd sort of faith that things would get better soon, Arthur wondered. Merlin did tell him not to kill the Unicorn, and he told him to heed Anhora's warnings about the trials. So Arthur hazard a guess, that faith was on him to lift the curse. </p><p>With a deep sigh he got up and stretched his legs and neatly folded his blanket. He looked once more down at the gangly man now reclined on the bench whistling a light tune highlighted in the light of the full moon. He rolled his eyes as he walked away, “Better not disappoint the moony bastard.” </p><p> </p><p>Ok so the second test was unfair. How was he supposed to know he shouldn't kill the thief? All his taunts and jibes, stealing for himself, tricking Arthur, all while his kingdom starved.</p><p>But, Arthur really couldn’t blame anyone but himself. He failed the test and Camelot is now worse off than before. The grain stores have rotted, and his father was ordering a cease on all aid to the citizens. Arthur just hoped the gods would be kind enough to offer him a second chance, or at least time to figure out how to keep his people from starving. </p><p>Well it wasn’t the gods, but Merlin made his way back into the woods to confront Anhora and give Arthur one more chance. The prat just had to go and swing his sword around before thinking anything through. See if Merlin goes with him on any more hunts with him. He grumbled his way through the forest to find the old keeper and hopefully fix everything sooner rather than later. He put way too much time into his garden to have it waste away like this.</p><p>“I’m supposed to go where now?” Arthur asked. </p><p>“The Labyrinth of Gedref. Anhora said it will be your last chance to pass the test. If you don’t, well… I’ll be upset that I didn’t get to wring that favor out of you.” Merlin said. </p><p>“Ok,” Arthur set his shoulders, “I’ll be packed and leaving soon. Thank you Merlin.”</p><p>“What? No. I’m coming with you.”</p><p>“No you are not. This is all happening because of me and I will go, by myself, to fix it. You are to stay here and that’s final. I’m sure Morgana and Gwen need your help feeding what we can to the people.” Merlin heard the dismissal in Arthur’s voice and turned angrily out of the chambers. Like hell he was letting him go alone. Like his garden, Merlin put in too much time protecting Arthur to let it go to waste now.</p><p>The trip to the labyrinth was easy, getting through it was a whole different matter. </p><p>Arthur tripped out of the hedges for the fourth time. One would think by the third time he’d learn, but what’s one more try? He had been attempting to cut his way through the labyrinth only to be spat out right in the beginning again. Sighing in defeat he resigned to get through the old fashioned way.</p><p>Merlin arrived at the labyrinth out of breath trying to find Arthur. Running head first into the maze he frantically searched for the stubborn prince, hoping the man hadn’t gotten himself killed already. Or killed another magical being. Again. Passing hedge after hedge Merlin had to appreciate it just a bit. They were lush and full, well maintained and, <em> oh wow I wonder if </em> ... <em> no focus Merlin! Save Arthur now, admire foliage later. </em> After running a bit he noticed branches littering different points of the labyrinth and rightly assumed the prat tried to cut his way through. “Idiot,” he grumbled and followed the branches praying they would lead to Arthur.</p><p>Anhora suddenly appeared in front of Merlin, “Ah young warlock, what’s the rush?”</p><p>“I know you led Arthur here to trap him, it’s not going to work!” Merlin panted out.</p><p>“No, young warlock, this is a test for Arthur, the trap is for you.” Merlin’s vision went green.</p><p>Arthur finally made it out of the hedge maze of doom and popped out on a rocky beach. He was met with the sight of Merlin tied to a seat at a table with two goblets, with a guilty look on his face. “To be honest I would say I’m surprised, but I’m really not.” Merlin just smiled back.</p><p>Arthur turned to face Anhora, “What is this? I thought the test was for me. Merlin has nothing to do with any of this.”</p><p>“He is part of the test. Please take a seat. I will explain what the test entails.”</p><p>Arthur just sighed and sat at the table</p><p> </p><p>“You killed him! He was supposed to live!” Merlin yelled. Tears were rolling down his cheeks as he cradled the prince.</p><p>“Worry not young warlock, it was merely a sleeping draught. He will wake up soon.”</p><p>“What the hell?”</p><p>“Arthur had to prove he was pure of heart. By saving you, he has. The curse is lifted and your people are in danger no longer.”</p><p>Merlin was furious, but he reigned it in. It probably wasn’t a good idea to attack the man who helped them. “Thank you,” Merlin furiously gritted out.</p><p>Anhora gave a slight bow and disappeared.</p><p>Merlin was left still holding on to the prince where he fell. He took a steadying breath and shifted so that Arthur’s head was comfortably resting on Merlin’s lap. “You’re a huge pain, you know that,” Merlin said to the sleeping prince. “You just had to be noble and drink the stupid potion. You would’ve ruined the prophecy you know? You don’t, but you should. It would make my whole protecting you thing much easier.” He absentmindedly started to card his fingers through Arthur’s hair, “You need to stop getting into so much trouble, and then <em> I’d </em>be able to stop getting in more trouble,” he sighed. “Next time I’ll do better. I promise. I said I would protect you and that is what I’m going to do. Even if the next time kills me.”</p><p>He sat like that for a little while longer until Arthur started to stir. </p><p>Arthur groaned, his head hurt, but he was laying down on something soft and warm. He was comfy and didn’t want to wake up. Why was he even sleeping in the first place? He slowly blinked his eyes open. The sun was bright, but there was something hovering over him, or someone. “Moony?”</p><p>A chuckle echoed through his head, “Not my name, but then again you had a bit of a nasty fall.”</p><p>Soon Merlin’s face came into focus. How did he get up there? It took him a moment to realize he was laying in Merlin’s lap. He flushed and sat up ignoring the massive headache he was sporting. Merlin was at his side quickly helping him sit up, “What happened?” he asked.</p><p>“Well you drank the poison, you self sacrificing prick. Turns out it was just a sleeping draught and you passed out. But you passed the test.”</p><p>Arthur massaged his temples to try and rid himself of the ache.</p><p>“Here, let me check you over before we head back,” Merlin placed his hands on either side of his head. </p><p>Arthur tried to wriggle out of the hold, “I’m fine Merlin. I just fell asleep.”</p><p>“Please, Arthur.” Merlin’s eyes pleaded, his grip tightening a bit.</p><p>Arthur looked back and silently nodded. </p><p>After confirming that Arthur was okay, and not dying anytime soon, Merlin allowed him to stand. “Merlin I’m fine, you said so yourself, stop doting.”</p><p>“Oh I’m <em> sorry </em> , I thought you were <em> dead </em> for a moment. <em> Forgive </em> me for making sure you’re okay. I’m <em> only </em> the physician’s apprentice. What do <em> I </em> know?” Merlin stubbornly crossed his arms.</p><p>Arthur smiled and cuffed him in the back of the head, “But I’m not dead, so it’s all fine. Come on let’s get back. They’ll need our help to get everything back in order again.”</p><p>Merlin rolled his eyes and grumbled all the way back to Camelot.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur was wandering around the halls again. He was delaying the inevitable, trying to trick himself into believing that he didn’t already know his final destination. With a resigned sigh he walked to the window.</p><p>When they got back to Camelot they parted ways. Merlin went off helping those who were malnourished and dehydrated, Arthur was helping load food to take to the lower town. It was a long day and the stress of it all kept Arthur awake.</p><p>He looked out the window, the moon a smiling crescent, shining over the city. Everything was back to its former glory, lush fields, smoking chimneys, the mild shouts coming from the late night celebrations. He gazed back down to the garden. It was back in full bloom, flowers brighter and fuller, leaves green and broad, stalks tall and sturdy. Life breathed back into Camelot and he finally felt at ease. He still felt the lingering guilt of causing the problem in the first place, but he would sacrifice himself again if he had to, to keep his people safe. His almost death still hung over him. It was terrifying to say the least, but when he saw Merlin sitting there, he knew he couldn’t let the fool die. Arthur thought back to waking up in his lap, staring up at his wide smile, bright blue eyes rimmed red with tears, and his ridiculous ears, relief written all over his face. He groaned inwardly remembering he let slip the nickname he gave to the man. Hopefully he wouldn’t think anything of it. Speaking of which.</p><p>There was no sight of Merlin in the garden. He was usually around by now. Maybe he was running late, there were quite a few people that needed care. Or else maybe he was too tired to come out tonight. But maybe he would give the garden a quick glance, after all it did just spring back to life this afternoon. Arthur mulled over the possibility of Merlin showing up tonight, and he waited.</p><p>He was about to give up and go back to his room when he heard the loud creak of the garden gate crash open. Arthur saw Merlin stomp into the garden looking very angry. He looked like he was ranting to the plants. About what, Arthur didn’t know, but it was entertaining to watch. He caught a few words that made its way through the window, <em> ass, prat, killed, annoying, died, protect.  </em></p><p>“Can you believe that ass had the <em> audacity </em> to trick me and drink the poison! The prat just downed it, damn the consequences. He could have actually been killed. As in not living any more to fulfill his destiny. What was more annoying is when he woke up and said he was <em> fine. </em>Sure I was happy he hadn’t actually died, but it’s still the principal of the matter. I can’t protect him like this if he is going to drink every poisonous cup thrown in his direction.” Merlin huffed around the garden. He always felt better after he talked to his plants. They were as close as he could get to friends, other than Gwen maybe. And Morgana. But they wouldn’t judge him or talk back like a real person so he went on his tirade walking up and down the paths absentmindedly tending to small tasks here and there. When he was done he laid down on one of the paths staring up at the moon. He closed his eyes and took a calming breath to recenter himself, letting his magic whirl away inside his body, letting it seep into the earth around him. His body felt tired but his mind was working away, still reeling from seeing Arthur fall to the ground. Merlin needed to practice and learn more if he wanted to protect Arthur. He will not be making this mistake again.</p><p>Arthur had been following the man making his rounds, raving through the plants, making wild gestures, occasionally stopping to tend to one of them. He watched as Merlin dramatically sprawled onto a stone path and lay there for a couple moments before he sprung up with a determined look on his face. Merlin marched over to the far side of the garden, just out of view from the window, where the sheds were. Arthur was mildly upset (he was pouting) Merlin hadn’t stuck around the gardens that night after all the waiting he did. Merlin probably had some herb stuff to do, or whatever he gets up to in those sheds, after the week they had. Arthur sighed and got up to stretch, feeling the aches of the day press into his muscles. With one last glance out the window he headed back to bed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Beep bopping around canon so i could focus on developing relationships when someone isnt unconscious lmao<br/>For those of you wondering about the mint thing, yes I did steal it from trc</p><p>Also, Im debating the order of this ch and the next,,, but idk, if you see them switch dont be alarmed, but for now ill keep it this way<br/>I only have like 3 more chapters backlogged so feel free to give me some feedback.</p><p>If you don't want to wait feel free to read my other <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/charcharizard5/works?fandom_id=232768">Merlin fics</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fight for Ealdor</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tw for minor wound descriptions/blood</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been a while after the unicorn incident and nothing dire had occurred in Camelot for the past couple of weeks. After the Sidhe, Valiant, Nimueh and a host of smaller incidents Merlin was enjoying the quiet. Smiling at the change of pace, he went about his day of deliveries. </p><p> </p><p>Of course, when it’s a nice sunny day it pours. Merlin was making his way out of the castle gates when he spotted a familiar face walking towards him.</p><p>“Mother?”</p><p>Merlin quickened his pace to greet her. He felt warm arms wrap around his shoulders and the smell of home envelope him. When they broke apart he noticed the bruising around his mother’s eye, “What happened?”</p><p> </p><p>The storm raged outside as they all stood in the great hall before King Uther. The rain beat upon the glass, the wind lashing against the stone. </p><p>Merlin stood next to Gaius behind his mother as she petitioned the king, “We barely have enough food as it is, and if Kanen takes our harvest, our children won't live to see another summer. Please, we need your help.”</p><p>Uther sat up on his throne, “I wish I could provide help, however, Ealdor lies within Cenred’s kingdom, sending in knights will be an act of war. I’m sorry, but I cannot help you.”</p><p>A crack of lightning sounded outside the castle.</p><p>As Uther dismissed the council, Morgana and Gwen assisted escorting Merlin and his mother out of the great hall. “I’m sorry Merlin, if it were up to me that barbarian would be wiped off the map,” Morgana asserted. </p><p>“Thank you Morgana. But you’ve done enough by getting the audience with Uther.”</p><p>She tried to give him a reassuring smile, “Of course, you’re helping me, so it’s only right I help you. Plus, I would like to think of us as friends at this point.”</p><p>Merlin returned a small smile and turned to his mother, “You can follow Gaius to get your eye looked at, I’ll be right there.”</p><p>“Of course darling,” Hunith gave him a quick kiss on the forehead, “I know you’re upset, but you need to let up a bit.” She cradled his face for a moment as he took a deep breath. Satisfied, she let go and followed Gaius to his chambers. </p><p>“I’ll arrange a room for your mother. She needs it after all she’s been through,” Gwen offered.</p><p>“Thank you. Both of you. I couldn’t have asked for better friends.”</p><p>“No, I don’t think so,” Morgana smirked.</p><p>Merlin chuckled.</p><p>“Well at least the rain let up. That storm came out of nowhere,” a voice chimed in, “It should be dry by tomorrow, so there will be easy travels.” Arthur came up and joined them.</p><p>“That’s good. We should get going and get the room ready in case it starts up again,” Morgana gave Merlin’s shoulder a quick squeeze and motioned for Gwen to follow her.</p><p>Merlin took another deep breath as he saw them cross the courtyard.</p><p>“For what it’s worth, I’m sorry. I wish I could do something,” Arthur started.</p><p>Merlin shook his head, “I knew it was a long shot, but a little hope never hurt anyone.”</p><p>Arthur snorted. Silence stretched between them, the remnants of the storm dripping down onto the cobblestone.</p><p>“I’m going back to Ealdor,” Merlin stated.</p><p>Arthur nodded, “Yes, of course.”</p><p>“It’s been an honor.”</p><p>“You’re not coming back?” </p><p>Merlin shrugged, “I need to be there for her. She’s all I have.”</p><p>Arthur crossed his arms, “Well then, you’ve been terrible. Worst physician in the kingdom. Truly.”</p><p>Merlin laughed, “Of course. Thank you Arthur.”</p><p>Arthur gave him a little nudge, “Good luck Merlin.”</p><p>With a smile still on his face and the sun peeking out through the clouds, Merlin nodded and went to go catch up with his mother.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok so I packed some chainmail, and spare armor,” Gwen said, placing all the pieces in a large travel bag, “Oh, and try this,” she handed Merlin a sword which he clumsily took.<br/>
“Ah yes, it’s very, swordy.”</p><p>Gwen chuckled as she continued to pack more things. “Gwen I won’t be able to carry all of this,” Merlin stated.</p><p>“You aren’t,” a voice came from behind him, “We are coming with you.” Morgana stood at the doorway dressed for battle with a look that dared Merlin to leave them behind.</p><p>With a sigh Merlin reluctantly looked at the both of them, “I’m getting the feeling I have no say in the matter?”</p><p>Gwen continued packing as Morgana smirked.</p><p> </p><p>The girls were asleep as Merlin and his mother sat around the fire. It was a quiet night, the trees gently rustling, the moon shining brightly.</p><p>“They shouldn’t be here,” Hunith said.</p><p>Merlin sighed, “I know. But I didn't have much choice.”</p><p>Hunith smiled softly, “You’ve made interesting friends Merlin.”</p><p>“Yeah I have,” Merlin gazed at the two of them sleeping on the ground. He was worried, but touched they were going all this way for him and his mother. </p><p>“Let’s get some rest,” Hunith nudged him over to where they laid out the bedrolls.</p><p>Merlin stayed put, “I’ll stay up a little longer, keep watch for a bit.” </p><p>Hunith gave him a look, but hugged him before turning in for the night. </p><p>Merlin shifted in his spot and willed the fire higher and warmer for the women. He laid back peering at the sky through the branches and let out a heavy sigh. </p><p>A shuffle in the distance suddenly alerted him. Grabbing his sword to keep up appearances, he ventured in the direction of the sound. Hopefully it was just an animal peacefully making its way through the forest.</p><p>“I’d ask you for your money but I know you don’t have any.”</p><p>Merlin quickly turned around, “Arthur?”</p><p>Arthur rolled his eyes, “Put the sword away Merlin, you look ridiculous.”</p><p>With a smile he led Arthur to the fire and urged the fire back to life.</p><p>“What are you doing here Arthur? You didn’t have to come.” Merlin said nervously. </p><p>Arthur cleared his throat, “Yes well, it’s what fr- princes do for their people. And seeing as the king’s ward and her handmaid left without so much as a word I thought it would be my duty to bring them back.”</p><p>Merlin raised an eyebrow, “I see. And does this has nothing to do with that favor you owe me?”</p><p>"Of course not. I'm not that heartless," Arthur shifted uncomfortably, “Ahem, how much longer do we need to travel?”</p><p>Merlin smirked, “A couple hours.”</p><p>“Do you know anything about these bandits?”</p><p>“A bit. I thought they moved on before I left, but I suppose that was wishful thinking.”</p><p>Arthur nodded. They continued to talk a bit longer and discuss tactics before they went to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>The shouts from the village were enough to have the group spur their horses on to intercept Kanen and his bandits just in time. It was a short battle before Kanen retreated with a promise to come back. </p><p>Gathering the villagers together, Arthur managed to convince them to fight back, though with some resistance from Merlin’s friend. Whoever he was, he seemed to be against Arthur, even if he was here to help the town. Though the man irritated Arthur, he supposes he could play nice. Once questions were answered and the crowd was dismissed, Arthur followed the women to Merlin's old home. It was small as he predicted. One bed against a far wall, an old wooden table, a hearth in the middle. After unpacking their supplies Morgana and Gwen went around distributing the armor they brought, as well as taking stock of what they could use as weapons from around the village. Arthur went out to scout around the village to look for places to blockade, places to hide for those who can't fight, weaknesses they would need to strengthen. After taking note of what they would need to work on, Arthur made his way back to the small house, catching a glimpse of Merlin heading over to his acquaintance’s house. Not for the first time, Arthur wondered what Merlin’s life was like before he came to Camelot. For some reason he couldn’t fathom it. With all the time Merlin has been in Camelot, Arthur really couldn’t picture him being anywhere else. It was like Merlin was made for Camelot, or if anything, Camelot was made for Merlin.<br/>
“Arthur?” A voice startled him out of his thoughts. Turning he was met face to face with Hunith with a small smile on her face, “Dinner is soon, and I would ask Merlin but he went off with Will. Would you mind getting wood for the fire?” </p><p>Feeling caught out he just nodded, “Of course, it’s the least I can do for you.”</p><p>“Nonsense, you being here to help us, it’s more than we could ask for.”</p><p>Arthur shook his head, “I’m only doing what's right for the people, no matter who they are or where they come from.”</p><p>Hunith brightened a little with a smile that suspiciously reminded him of Merlin’s, “Of course. But nonetheless, thank you.”</p><p>Arthur shifted awkwardly under her warm gaze, “Ahem, yes, well I’ll go and grab that wood now. I’ll be back soon.” He did a small, stiff bow, and turned on his heels to go collect wood. What was with Merlin’s family and making him feel so disjointed?</p><p> </p><p>Merlin left Will’s house irritated. He knew Will’s issue with nobility, and Merlin knew Will was just worried about him, but there had to be some way to convince him that Arthur was different. Even if he really didn’t know why himself. </p><p>Sure destiny shoved them together, but there was a reason why Arthur was chosen. Merlin sighed as he neared his old home. He was filled with nostalgia seeing the house, and a small smile formed on his face remembering all the good times he had here. Though now the idea of home has shifted into a bustling city, large white walls, and a gentle willow tree. Lost in thought he almost ran into Arthur carrying in wood for the fire.</p><p>“Merlin, watch where you’re going, you’re going to hurt someone.”</p><p>Shaking out of his thoughts Merlin arched an eyebrow, “Good thing I’m a physician then.”</p><p>Arthur rolled his eyes, “Move along, I have to get this to your mother.”</p><p>“She put you to work I see,” Merlin chuckled.</p><p>“Well she is housing and feeding us. And I know how to be courteous to my hosts, unlike some people,” Arthur said pointedly.</p><p>Merlin continued to laugh, and opened the door for Arthur to enter with an exaggerated bow and flourish, “My <em> liege. </em>” </p><p>Arthur huffed and stomped into the house. With a smile on his face Merlin trailed in after him. </p><p> </p><p>That night Arthur lay on the floor awake trying to make himself comfortable. He can’t imagine living like this for most of his life. Though, he grew up with a silver spoon in his mouth so he really didn’t have much to compare this to. He shifted on his bedroll trying to get more comfortable, but gave up and sat up with a sigh. </p><p>The rest of the house was asleep, sans Merlin. The man got up only a couple minutes after turning out the candles and went who knows where. Arthur stood up as quietly as he could and made his way over to a chair at the dinner table. He sat down thinking about the battle, and how to prepare the village. His mind could not stop running around in circles. He needed some air. Arthur dragged the chair to the window and opened it enough to let in a mild breeze. He took a deep breath and looked up to the night sky. The moon, though only half full, still provided enough light on the clear night. Sighing, he looked around and noted a small patch of tilled ground at the back of the small home, right under the window. It had some plants growing, surprisingly strong for where they were located. He saw a bit of mint, some lavender, sage, and some other herbs he couldn’t identify. <em> Guess he had to learn all this stuff somewhere. </em> Arthur gently caressed some of the budding lavender through the window and smiled. Even with all the hardships this village seemed to face, something beautiful can still grow.</p><p>“Arthur?” For the second time that day he was startled out of his thoughts. He turned to see Merlin with a bucket of water and a small shovel with a confused look on his face. “What are you doing awake?”</p><p>Fighting a flush at being caught out again he cleared his throat, “Ahem, I uh couldn’t sleep. I thought some fresh air could help.”</p><p>Merlin pursed his lips and shrugged, “Okay.” He continued on with his business loosening the soil, weeding the ground, carefully watering the plants. He hummed some nonsensical tune as he fussed about the small garden. Arthur, sat and watched like always, though this was different. He could smell the fragrant herbs, the wet soil, the night air. At the castle, in his usual spot, he was kept behind the glass window only barely catching bits and pieces of whatever Merlin was humming or speaking about that night. Being this close was a bit, unnerving, or, no, unusual? It was certainly something different and he didn’t know how to feel about it. </p><p>“Have you always slept on the floor?” Arthur asked to shake off the feeling. </p><p>“Yeah. The bed I have in Camelot is my first one,” Merlin added nonchalantly.</p><p>Arthur pressed his lips together, not really knowing how to proceed, “Must’ve been difficult.”</p><p>Merlin shrugged, “I haven’t really known anything else till Camelot. It’s more simple here. You eat what you grow and everyone pitches in together. As long as you've got food on the table and a roof over your head, you're happy.”</p><p>“Sounds... nice,” Arthur supposed.</p><p>Merlin snorted.</p><p>Arthur’s mouth twitched up a bit, “Why’d you leave?”</p><p>Merlin wasn’t facing him but he noticed how Merlin stilled, “Some things had changed. I didn’t fit in here anymore. Needed to find somewhere that I did.” He continued working, though now with a tenseness around his shoulders.</p><p>“Hm,” Arthur was brought back to what he was mulling over earlier. Seeing Merlin here, now, it felt like he was too... not different, but too large to stay in a place like this. “Have any luck?”</p><p>Merlin turned to him and smiled, “I’m not sure yet.”</p><p>Arthur snorted. Merlin continued to work in silence for a bit longer before he dusted off his hands and pants. He gathered his tools, but instead of going to put them away like Arthur thought he dumped them under the window and sat down next to them. Once again, Arthur noted the oddness of having Merlin close like this, though still separated by a window ledge. </p><p>They both sat quietly, listening to the gentle rustle of the woods. Arthur turned to look at Merlin whose head was tilted up looking at the sky. The moonlight shone down settling on his pale skin, his cheeks cutting a sharp contrast, his mouth seemed to naturally rest in a small smile. Merlin chose then to open one eye and look back at him. Arthur flushed realizing he had been staring and coughed, “You’re quite the moony idiot aren’t you.” </p><p>Merlin snorted, “What did you call me?”</p><p>“You’re moony. You have that moony look on your face.”</p><p>“What does that even mean?” Merlin asked, still smiling.</p><p>“It means there is something wrong with your face,” Arthur explained. He was not pouting.</p><p>Merlin thought for a bit, “Well you're a bit of a clotpole then.”</p><p>“Wha- that’s not even a word.”</p><p>“Is too.”</p><p>“Alright what’s it mean then?”</p><p>“In two words?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>“Prince Arthur.”</p><p> </p><p>Arthur woke up disoriented with several kinks in his body. He untwisted himself, but only managed to discover more aches and pains that came with sleeping on a hard chair all night. All he remembered was sitting with Merlin and he supposes he fell asleep at some point. He felt something slide off his body and looked to see that there was a blanket placed on him during the night. </p><p>“Good morning. We found you sleeping there so we thought you could do with a bit more rest,” Hunith walked up to him with a bowl of something steaming. Arthur took it trying not to make a face at the gray substance. </p><p>“Thank you. I just wanted some air last night so...,” he trailed off looking out the window.</p><p>Hunith smiled, “No worries, I suppose it’s different from Camelot. Nights out here can be interesting.”</p><p>Arthur just nodded and put a spoon full of the food into his mouth. Trying not to grimace he gave her a small smile as he attempted to swallow. </p><p> </p><p>Merlin found Arthur sharpening his sword with a sullen look on his face. He could see the death of Matthew weighing on his mind. Steeling himself, he threw himself down next to Arthur, “Will’s dad was killed fighting for Cenred.” Even if he was angry with Will, he had a point about his magic. But, he wasn’t abandoning the village by not using it. He wasn’t the one running away.</p><p>Though, this wasn’t about either of them right now.</p><p>“He’s right you know,” Arthur started, “I am treating these men like soldiers, and they're not. You've seen them fight. You need to tell them all to leave the village before Kanen returns. I can stay and fight.”</p><p>Merlin faced him determined to get Arthur out of his head, “No, we're going to stay. We're going to fight, and we're going to win.”</p><p>“It can't be done. The odds are stacked against us. Even I can admit that.” Arthur put his frustration into sharpening. </p><p>Merlin rested his hand gently on the sword stopping him, “It can. We're going to make Kanen rue the day he ever came to this village. All you need to do is get the men ready for battle, and the rest will take care of itself.”</p><p>Arthur’s eyes remained on his sword, “How?”</p><p>“You've just got to believe in them. Because if you don't, they'll sense it, and the battle will be lost before it's even begun,” Merlin offered him a sly smile, “And if anything happens, I'll be here to fix you up like always.”</p><p>Arthur looked into his eyes. Where Merlin got this faith from he had no idea, but it shook something loose he couldn’t quite figure out. So he just smiled back, “Then we’re all doomed.”</p><p>Merlin just laughed and nudged his shoulder as Arthur continued to sharpen his sword once more.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur was catching his breath, still on guard, running on the adrenaline of his fight with Kanen. The battle was over, but there was a sorcerer in their midst, “Who did that?” He asked.</p><p>Merlin tried finding his voice, “What?”</p><p>“Wind like that doesn't just appear from nowhere. I know magic when I see it, and one of you made that happen,” Arthur gestured towards the two men. </p><p>Merlin’s voice shook, “Arthur…”</p><p>However he was interrupted by Kanen and his one last attempt at Arthur’s life.</p><p>“Look out!” Will ran over and pushed Arthur out of the way taking an arrow to his chest. As soon as he saw Will fall, Merlin was at his side holding the man.</p><p>Arthur looked at him in disbelief, “You just saved my life.”</p><p>Will smirked, “Yeah. Don't know what I was thinking.”</p><p>Arthur shook out of his stupor and came to a decision, “Come on! Get him inside!”</p><p> </p><p>As soon as they set Will down on the table Merlin hovered over him trying to figure out what to do. Arthur was standing around, his mind turning over what just happened.</p><p>Will chuckled, “That's twice I've saved you now”</p><p>“Twice?”</p><p>“It was me. I'm the one that used the magic.”</p><p>Merlin paled, “Will, don't.”</p><p>Will smiled, “It's alright, Merlin. I won't be alive long enough for anyone to do anything to me. Things were getting desperate, I had to do something.”</p><p>Arthur took a deep breath, “So you admit you’re a sorcerer?” he asked quietly.</p><p>“Yeah,” Will raised an eyebrow, “What are you gonna do? Kill me?”</p><p>Arthur pressed his lips together for a moment, “No. Of course not.” He looked to Merlin, “Do what you can for him.”</p><p>Merlin nods and turns to Morgana, “I’m going to need your help.” </p><p>Making eye contact with him her eyes widened a bit in understanding. He saw the flash of fear in her eyes as she shot a quick look at Arthur and back at Will lying on the table. Though he saw her resolve as she looked back at him with determination and gave him a short nod.</p><p>“Arthur, escort everyone out. Gwen take care of Hunith, we can take it from here,” Morgana ordered. She started to herd everyone out of the small house. Arthur shot a confused look at them, but left with Gwen and Hunith in tow.</p><p>As soon as they shut the door Merlin sprung into action.</p><p>“I was right about him,” Will groaned, “I told you he was going to get me killed.”</p><p>Merlin and Morgana were quickly working on gathering materials from around the cottage.</p><p>“You are not going to die,” Merlin asserted as he hauled some water to where Will was laying.</p><p>“This place has been boring without you. It was good to see you again,” Will huffed.</p><p>Merlin held his shoulders, “Look at me. You are not going to die, I’m not letting you.”</p><p>Will held his gaze, “Merlin you can’t.”</p><p>“I can and I will.”</p><p>“What about her?” Will shot a look at Morgana.</p><p>Morgana held her head high as she lay clean linen on the table, “I’m here to help.”</p><p>Will was about to ask, but the answer dawned on him, “You’re kidding me,” he said in disbelief. </p><p>Merlin smiled, “It’d be a great joke huh?”</p><p>Will started to laugh again but winced as there was still an arrow in his chest, “Well damn. I guess this will be something worth living through. Bloody hell.”</p><p>Once the materials were gathered Merlin waves his hand ridding Will of his armor and shirt, trying not to be shaken by the wound. Working quickly he cleaned around the arrow as best he could before getting ready to heal the wound. He had been practicing smaller healing magic, not enough for people to notice but enough to ease their ailments. In addition to Gaius’s teachings about the human body Merlin knew what he wanted his magic to do, and he just hoped that it would be enough. He and Morgana had also been practicing magic when they could steal a moment. She was a quick learner and picked up what he had been teaching her with ease. They both were needed if this were to work without completely draining either of them. </p><p>“Morgana, I need you to stop the bleeding when I pull the arrow out. Once it’s out, I’ll work on closing the wound. Remember what I taught you. Relax, and we are going to be fine.”</p><p>Morgana looked a little green, but she dutifully laid her hands on either side of the arrow and took a deep breath. She focused her magic to her palms and directed it around the wound getting ready for Merlin to pull. “Alright I’m ready.”</p><p>“Will, this will hurt like hell but I’ll work as fast as I can. Morgana, you're going to have to hold him steady.” They both nodded bracing themselves. </p><p>Merlin shoved a cloth in Will’s mouth for him to bite down on before focusing his own magic. “Okay, let’s do this.”</p><p>Merlin gripped the arrow, took a steadying breath, and pulled.</p><p>From there everything moved quickly. Morgana poured her power into staunching the blood flow as best she could. Merlin tossed the arrow aside and held his hands over the open wound. He focused on stitching together the broken tissue and making sure to carefully fix everything the arrow pierced through. It took a moment for everything to piece back together, slowly but surely the blood stopped flowing and the wound closed leaving only a faint line on Will’s skin.</p><p>Both Morgana and Merlin let out a sigh of relief and collapsed on the floor with exhaustion breathing heavily. Will spit out the cloth from his mouth, “Well fuck me. Remind me to never almost die again.”</p><p>Merlin who was still gripping the edge of the table started to laugh, “Mate if you almost die again, you would deserve it.”</p><p>“I’d help the one who was killing you myself,” Morgana added, still trying to catch her breath. </p><p>They all sat in the cottage laughing when Merlin realized, “My mother is going to kill me.”</p><p>Morgana, still laughing, shook her head, “Well then you're on your own for that one.”</p><p> </p><p>Arthur was nowhere in sight when he told his mother and the rest of the village that Will was okay. His mother was, as predicted, upset with him. But in the end she knew he did what was right. He left out some details about Morgana, but he told her she knew about his magic. She was understandably worried, but Morgana assured he’d be safe in her care. </p><p>I wasn’t until nightfall did Merlin see Arthur again. Everyone ate dinner with light conversation, but there was an underlying tension that filled the air. As soon as the candles went out Merlin didn’t even bother laying down and immediately left the cottage. He couldn’t look Arthur in the eye all night and it was making him extremely jumpy. He needed to get this nervous energy out somehow. </p><p>He walked into the woods, letting his instincts guide him through the forest. Even though he spent most of his energy healing Will, his magic was still erratic, buzzing under his skin. It left him restless and made his skin feel too tight for his body. He allowed his magic to lead him to a tree. It was smaller and scrawnier than the others around it, its leaves not as full, its branches dry and wilting. Merlin sat down at its base and felt the coarse bark on his back, grounding him. He took a couple of deep breaths and closed his eyes, allowing his magic to flow freely out of his body, feeling it seep into the ground and spread through the dirt and the network of roots he sat above. It took a couple minutes for him to feel his magic settle. The buzzing was reduced to the soft hum he was used to and he felt more relaxed in his body. He opened his eyes and looked at the now large sturdy branches and large green leaves towering above him. The newly grown branches rustled in the wind in thanks, and Merlin smiled.</p><p>Feeling much better he stood up and headed back to his house. He walked back feeling the last of his magic dissipate into the night air as he spotted a familiar sight at the window.</p><p>Like a couple nights before, Arthur was sitting at the window, hand outstretched, carefully tracing the petals of the lavender growing close by. With a resigned sigh Merlin made his way over, making enough noise not to startle Arthur. As before, he settled underneath the window, waiting for... something.</p><p>“I’ve been told magic is dangerous. That the evil sorcerers that use it become corrupted,” Arthur stated. Merlin said nothing, just nodded for him to continue. “You shouldn’t have kept this from me Merlin. Even if he is your friend.”</p><p>“And what would you have done if I told you?” Merlin asked quietly, “Kill him? We aren’t in Camelot Arthur. Would you have sent word to Cenred? You know he enslaves sorcerers. Would you have let the bandits kill him? Would you have done nothing? I didn’t tell you because I don’t know what you would’ve done,” Merlin couldn’t face him. Not after saying what was so close to the truth. </p><p>“Me neither,” Arthur said softly, “Even if he didn’t save me or the village. Before all of that. I have no clue what I would have done.”</p><p>Merlin tilted his head back till it hit the wall and stared up at the sky, “I’ve known Will my whole life. He’s the closest thing I have to a brother. I’d do anything for him.”</p><p>The silence lingered between them.</p><p>Merlin broke the silence, “What about sorcerers?”</p><p>Arthur tilted his head in confusion, “What do you mean?”</p><p>“You said before, ‘evil sorcerers’. What about regular sorcerers?”</p><p>“All sorcerers are evil Merlin,” Arthur replied. Though at this point neither knew if he believed it.</p><p>“Well, not when you’re the one putting ‘evil’ in front of the word. If you can put ‘evil’ in front of the word you can put the word ‘good’. Evil poison, good poison. We just call good poison medicine.” Merlin could see Arthur look at him in confusion, which morphed into frustration. </p><p>“You know it's illegal to speak like this to me right?”</p><p>“Yes in Camelot. And we aren't in Camelot so,” Merlin shrugged a small smile making its way onto his face. He could feel Arthur rolling his eyes.</p><p>“But really,” Merlin said quietly, “have you seen it for yourself? Have you really seen magic corrupting people? All you heard were stories. Anyone can tell a story.”</p><p>“I have seen it,” Arthur started.</p><p>“No. What you’ve seen are people hell bent on revenge. You and your father focus on <em> how </em> people want to kill you. Never on the <em> why </em>. Why do they hate you so much? What have you done and what can you do about it?” Merlin needed Arthur to understand, even just a little. He couldn’t force Arthur to accept magic, but he could help him along the right path. Arthur would need to come to his own decision.</p><p>Arthur ran his hand over his face, frustratedly resting his chin in his palm, “What about you? What if you’re telling a story?”</p><p>Merlin snorted, “We’re all telling stories Arthur,” Merlin shrugged again, “Up to you which one you want to believe.”</p><p>Arthur once again was silent. Merlin finally gathered the courage and spared a glance in his direction. </p><p>“I'm glad he’s ok,” Arthur said quietly.</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Your friend. For what it’s worth, I’m glad he's ok.”</p><p>Merlin smiled. It wasn't much, but it was something.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Canon timeline who? I’m handing out brain cells like its my job.<br/>I liked playing around with this one. Also i think ill keep the chapter order like this for now, unless it truly bothers me in the future. Hopefully the flow still works.</p><p>So I got one more chap left backlogged, with my current release schedule and work things might get wonky, but i will try to get out chapters weekly however that may look going forward. For now still anticipate tuesday releases unless posted otherwise. Thanks for sticking around and I cant wait for yall to read the rest :)</p><p>If you don't want to wait feel free to read my other <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/charcharizard5/works?fandom_id=232768">Merlin fics</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oh fr? We're saving Mordred? Hell yeah we are.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok so bear with me. This chapter isn't entirely done<br/>I know I know why did I post? Well I thought it was done, but then I re-read it, and then I changed some things and then it got out of hand and now it's tuesday and oof.<br/>SO, I am posting most of the chapter now, and the rest tomorrow as a separate shorter chapter. I didn't want to leave y'all hanging when i promised an already written chap T.T This will be the only time i'll do this, in the future I'll just post the chapter when its done (again weekly however that will work with my schedule, but anticipate tuesdays mainly)<br/>So enjoy most of the chapter, it doesn't end on a cliffhanger i made sure of that cuz i didn't want to be mean.<br/>again sorry and enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arthur wasn’t upset. Even if he is more agitated than usual, he wasn’t upset. Even if his knights were taking a beating during training, he wasn’t upset. </p>
<p>After the third knight hit the ground, Arthur let out a huff and instructed everyone to carry on doing drills. He made his way over to where the squires were milling about with water and taking care of the extra weapons. Snagging a waterskin for himself and an apple he walked over to where Merlin was caring for one of the knights he knocked down earlier.</p>
<p>He sat down heavily just as Merlin finished patching up the young knight and instructed him to take it easy for the rest of training and sent him on his way. The familiar scent of the forest and mint surrounding him.</p>
<p>“I know you want to make sure your knights are ready for anything, but I think that injuring them during training is having the opposite effect,” Merlin shot Arthur a look that needled him for an explanation. </p>
<p>He took a swig of water to delay providing an answer. What <em>was </em>wrong with him? It was just a nagging feeling that had to do with Merlin, as the young man was usually the cause of all his unnecessary feelings. </p>
<p>“Well, that just means they need to train harder. They wouldn’t get hurt if they paid more attention,” Arthur said dismissing the look.</p>
<p>Merlin sighed in defeat and rummaged through his bag letting out a soft <em>aha </em>when he found what he was looking for. “Here,” he said, shoving a small pot of ointment into Arthur’s hands. “If you’re going to be running yourself ragged trying to work out whatever is going on in that cabbage head of yours, I’d suggest you at least take care of yourself afterward.”</p>
<p>“What’s this?”</p>
<p>“Some ointment for when you inevitably feel all that aggression coming back to bite you in the ass,” Merlin smiled.</p>
<p>Arthur scoffed, “I don’t need it,” he said, pushing away the proffered medicine, in addition to shoving the apple into his hands. Merlin raised an eyebrow, almost akin to Gaius, though less threatening. “Save it for someone who’ll really need it. I’m fine.” It almost sounded convincing to Arthur’s ears, barely falling short. In a huff he made his way back to the field to continue with training, his irritation fueling his aggression once more. </p>
<p>By the end of practice more than half the knights were limping off the field to find solace in waterskins and shade. Arthur walked off towards the castle to freshen up before a meeting but hesitated as he spotted a small pot of ointment sitting on Merlin’s bench with a piece of parchment underneath. He reluctantly picked up the small pot and read the note <em> For when you get your head out of your ass -M. </em>Arthur scoffed but pocketed the ointment nonetheless. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arthur’s muscles screamed as he sat down at the window that night. His body ached with the day’s efforts, and in the end, he did get his head out of his ass and applied the ointment on his aching muscles, or rather he had his manservant apply it. As he settled down in his spot he felt the ointment working on soothing the pain and leaned his head against the cool glass and gazed down into the garden. There he saw the source of his pain and relief. </p>
<p>Merlin was steadily working away at his garden, clipping overgrown stalks and harvesting herbs to dry. If Arthur strained his ears a bit he could hear a haphazard melody being sung by the nighttime gardener. He let out a heavy sigh, wondering why he was so high-strung lately. There was something itching in the back of his mind that he couldn’t quite place. That is, until the answer glided into the garden.</p>
<p>Merlin smiled as he saw Morgana open the gate. It was hard to find times to meet and train her, but they try to make it work. They couldn’t meet consistently without people getting suspicious, so they met sporadically when timing allowed it. Plus with all the trouble Arthur seems to attract he was more busy than he would like.<br/>
“Why do you refuse to use your magic and make this whole gardening business easier?” Morgana asked, though she knew the answer already.</p>
<p>Merlin chuckled and continued with his work, “I’m sure it will garner some suspicion that my plants grow within a day.”</p>
<p>“Hmph, you say as though you have a rotating list of friends coming around here. Anyone I should be aware of?” she chided playfully. </p>
<p>“Of course, got a couple bees, some butterflies, the occasional woodland creature, you know, the usual suspects,” Merlin replied, clipping back some thyme. </p>
<p>“A true fairy tale princess then.”</p>
<p>Merlin smirked, “Of course. I am the fairest of them all.”</p>
<p>That had them burst out into laughter. Merlin was grateful for these moments. He finally had someone to confide in, to have a real friend within the walls of Camelot. They were just two people tired of hiding alone, so they decided to hide together.</p>
<p>Once their laughter subsided they continued chatting about their days, Merlin moving about the garden with practiced ease, Morgana trailing alongside him. Underneath the bright moonlight, there was a certain ease that came along with it.</p>
<p>Arthur pressed his forehead against the glass. He could see himself pouting in the reflection, but couldn’t bring himself to care. It’s been like this for the past couple of weeks, Morgana would appear every so often and whisk away his late-night entertainment leaving him with a more restless sleep. He doesn't understand why it bothers him so much, perhaps he selfishly thought that he would have these nights to himself, though It’s not like he monopolized this time nor did anyone know he sneaks up here. </p>
<p>He observed them chatting and laughing while Merlin roamed about the garden doing his usual rounds. The gardener stopped every so often pointing to different plants and handing some of them to Morgana. Maybe the nagging feeling came from not really knowing <em>why </em>Morgana was there. She appeared that first time, and just kept coming back.</p>
<p>Their laughter rang out again and it brought him out of his thoughts. He saw them moving towards the other side of the garden. This was another thing that bothered him. They usually escaped to the sheds, where he could not see, for the rest of the night. What they did there he didn’t know, but it left a sour taste in his mouth. Were they courting? Would Morgana stoop as low as to be with a physician's assistant? Is that why they meet in the darkness of night? His thoughts went more unsavory as they disappeared beyond his vision. He could not stand for this, but couldn’t out them just yet. He’ll need to gather more evidence outside of their nighttime escapades since that’ll out his own activities as well. With a plan in mind, he left for his chambers to prepare for the upcoming days. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Over the next week, Arthur kept a close eye on the two of them. During the day he saw Merlin going about his daily duties. Making deliveries, running errands, stopped to chat with other servants and townspeople, offered some herbs or flowers he always carried around with him and shared stories. Morgana on the other hand only occasionally left her chambers with Gwen always in tow. She would sit in on some meetings, meet with local nobility, but other than her minor duties she spent her time in her room. Only once in a while, their paths would cross. Merlin would greet the two women, present them with flowers, chat for a bit and move on. Or whenever Merlin was delivering her sleeping draughts. Nothing that suggested they were more than good acquaintances. But it's only been a couple of days, he still has time to figure out what's going on between them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Merlin was walking through the castle when he heard the cry for help. It took him a moment to understand someone was yelling into his head, that someone sounding a lot like a child. Searching frantically for the frightened child he made his way to the town square where he finally spotted the child hiding from some guards. He waited for an opening before urging the child to run over to him. Unfortunately, they were spotted at the last second.</p>
<p>Running quickly through the castle Merlin headed to the closest place he could think of where they could be safe. </p>
<p>Bursting through the door of Morgana’s chambers, Morgana and Gwen looked at the pair in shock. </p>
<p>“Merlin, what’s wrong?” Mrogana asked. Her eyes never leaving the small boy by his side.</p>
<p>“The guards were after him. This was the closest place I could hide him,” Merlin explained, still gasping for air.</p>
<p>They heard a knock on the door, “My Lady?”</p>
<p>Thinking quickly Morgana pointed towards the changing curtains, as she headed towards the door. Confirming that they were out of sight Morgana opened the door, “Yes?”</p>
<p>“There has been a druid boy running around Camelot, he may have come this way.”</p>
<p>“No, it’s just me and my maid. But we will keep an eye out.”</p>
<p>“Of course, have a good day My Lady.”</p>
<p>As soon as the door shut she rushed over to Merlin and the boy. Fear shot through her when she saw the boy passed out and Merlin's hand covered in blood.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The druids are a peaceful people. Is it necessary to execute this man?” Arthur knew where this conversation was going but he had to try. He couldn’t let a man who had done nothing wrong get executed.</p>
<p>Uther was mulling over some papers, “Of course. Those who use magic need to be thoroughly punished. We cannot appear weak.”</p>
<p>“Showing mercy can be a sign of strength,” Arthur pleaded.</p>
<p>“Our enemies will not see it that way. Search for the boy. I want him found.” With that Uther left Arthur to stew in his own thoughts. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arthur stood stiffly next to his father as he spoke about the evils of magic and how all sorcerers needed to be punished. He thought back to his conversation with Merlin back in Ealdor, and at this point, he really didn’t know what to believe. The more unfortunate thing was he couldn’t learn more even if he wanted to. Arthur watched as his father gave the order to kill the man. Arthur watched as the axe came down.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Merlin stood in front of Morgana’s door, his nervous energy keeping him from standing still. He was fidgeting with some vials as he waited for the door to open. As soon as the door cracked open he bustled in setting the vials down quickly. </p>
<p>“How is he?” he asked, making his way over to the makeshift bed behind the screen.</p>
<p>Morgana was sitting next to the child gently laying down a cool cloth on his head, “He’s fine. Sleeping. He’s lost a bit of blood but we closed up the wound well enough. Still won’t talk to me though.”</p>
<p>Merlin was still fretting around the bed, “Good that’s good. We just need to keep an eye out. We don't really know if the wound was infected at all. I brought something for him to take just in case he might get sick. Oh! I also brought your “sleeping draught”. And I just ...”</p>
<p>Merlin started to ramble and Morgana had to get up and stop him in his tracks, “Merlin relax. Everything is going to be okay. The boy is fine. No one is going to find him here.”</p>
<p>Merlin looked in her eyes finding the confidence that only she possessed. With a deep breath, he nodded and smiled. It was short-lived when they heard a knock at the door.</p>
<p>They both jumped and stared at each other, “Morgana, open up.” Arthur's voice rang out, “C’mon Morgana I don’t have all day.” </p>
<p>Merlin whispered,  “What do we do?!”</p>
<p>“Close the curtain, sit at the table, act natural,” Morgana ordered.</p>
<p>Merlin did what he was told. He made sure the boy was still sleeping and shut the curtain. He ran over to the table and slid into his seat, his leg starting to bounce with nerves. Morgana just shot him a warning look before opening the door.</p>
<p>“Arthur. To what do I owe to pleasure?” Morgana plastered a smile on her face.</p>
<p>Arthur just pushed past her, “Not a house call, I’m starting the search of the castle.” He paused when he laid eyes on Merlin sitting at the table. He smiled and gave Arthur a shy wave, “Hey Arthur. What are you doing here?”</p>
<p>Arthur arched an eyebrow, “I’m searching the castle for the druid boy.”</p>
<p>“Ah,” Merlin tried not to grimace. </p>
<p>“And what are you doing here Merlin? In Morgana’s chambers. Alone. Together,” Arthur crossed his arms trying to appear intimidating, though he wondered if he ever appeared intimidating to Merlin.</p>
<p>Before Merlin could respond Morgana cut in, “He was just here to drop off my sleeping draughts. I invited him in for a chat.”</p>
<p>“Right.” Arthur started to move about the rooms.</p>
<p>“I don’t need you messing up my things Arthur,” Morgana followed him as he snooped around the room. </p>
<p>“Yeah Arthur you shouldn’t be snooping around a Lady’s things,” Merlin smirked.</p>
<p>Arthur glared at him, “I’m just doing my job, which is something that you don’t seem to know how to do. Seeing as you’re sitting here chatting with the king’s ward.”</p>
<p>“You? Doing your job? That’s a rare sight,” Merlin smiled. Honestly, it was too easy.</p>
<p>Arthur could feel a headache forming, “Merlin, I swear...”</p>
<p>“Can you just hurry up with whatever you’re doing,” Morgana cut in once more. She was getting impatient and she knows how long these two can bicker.</p>
<p>Arthur snapped his mouth shut, “Of course.”</p>
<p>“You know what, I can just save you the trouble. The boy is hiding behind the screen,” Morgana pointed to over where the boy was hidden. Merlin nearly fell out of his chair. “Just know your father would love to hear about how you’ve wasted time snooping around here.”</p>
<p>Arthur squinted at her, “Right behind the curtain you say? Do you really take me as a fool?”</p>
<p>“Everyday,” Merlin chimed in. </p>
<p>Arthur rolled his eyes, “You know what fine. I’m done wasting my time.” He strode out of the room but before he left he looked at Merlin, “We are starting a wider search tomorrow, I expect you to be there on time and ready.”</p>
<p>Merlin just sent him a mock salute as the door closed.</p>
<p>As soon as they heard Arthur retreat down the hall they both let out a collective breath, “I am so glad we both know how to push his buttons. Or else he would’ve actually done his job,” Merlin chuckled. </p>
<p>Morgana laughed with him, “I’ve had a good portion of my life dedicated to figuring out how to push his buttons, but you’ve managed it in a year. I have to say Merlin, you’re a quick learner.”</p>
<p>Merlin shrugged, “He’s easy to figure out.” He made his way over to where the child was still sleeping to check on his condition. Morgana looked at his back with an inquisitive look. Arthur was many things, but easy to figure out wasn’t at the top of the list.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arthur was back at his seat, blanket wrapped around him, head resting on the glass of the window. It’s been frustrating searching the castle for the druid boy he didn’t particularly want to find. On top of that this afternoon, he found Morgana and Merlin alone together. Sure he was delivering her draught, but still. It was improper. Gwen wasn’t even around. Merlin really shouldn’t be messing with things beyond his station. He and Morgana are going to be disappointed in the end. Uther would not stand for Morgana marrying below her station. They should quit now before h- they get hurt.</p>
<p>Arthur pressed his head into the glass a bit more hoping to relieve the headache he was creating for himself. After a few moments, he heard the familiar faint squeak of the garden gate, and an even more familiar figure making its way into the garden.</p>
<p>Merlin was still jittery from the day. The boy was still sleeping soundly in Morgana’s room, and after the close call with Arthur, they needed to get him out of the castle as fast as possible. He paced up and down the stone paths mulling over what to do. First things first, the boy needed to wake up. He should be better soon after healing him and taking some medicine. Check. Next, they need to figure out how to get him out of the castle without being noticed. A little more difficult but manageable with Morgana’s help. He hopes. Lastly, they need to get him back to his people. Merlin would be able to come up with an excuse going that far into the woods so that cover shouldn’t be a problem. The problem is getting the boy to talk and tell them where his people are. With the boy’s father dead he doesn’t know just how far the boy’s trust extends. They need a plan and they need one fast. There’s only so much searching Arthur could do before Uther gets impatient and they'd get another sorcerer hunt on their hands. </p>
<p>Pausing to catch his breath Merlin feels much more relaxed now that he has a plan of action. All they have to do is not get caught. Easy. Looking around he noticed he ended up in some vervain bushes and sighed. He slowly picked his way out and headed over to the shed to grab his tools.</p>
<p>Arthur observed Merlin pacing through the garden paths. He seemed deep in thought, maybe he was thinking about how he was caught with Morgana. Arthur continued to press his forehead into the glass. He continued to track Merlin walking up and down the paths mindlessly, not even stopping to take care of any plants as he usually did. He must’ve been really out of it since he eventually ended up in some bushes. Arthur chuckled to himself. Idiot. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Merlin woke up early the next morning and prepared for the patrol to find the druid boy. Knowing it was going to be a fruitless search he had to prepare for a grouchy Arthur later on. Sighing, he swung his bag on his shoulder and steeled himself for being on a horse all day. Long patrols are always the bane of his existence. He only got a couple hours of sleep after dealing with the garden last night. There was a particularly stubborn patch of weeds that wouldn’t uproot. It took a bit of coaxing, and maybe a teeny bit of magic, to remove them, but when they were finally gone his flowers seemed less stifled and choked. He liked to think that they would thank him in their own little way another time. Merlin smiled a bit at the thought. A sudden loud knock startled him out of his thoughts, “Merlin, get up! I told you we have an early patrol today.” Arthur’s voice rang out. Merlin rolled his eyes and groaned. The thudding continued, “I know you’re rolling your eyes. Hurry up, we have to get going. We’re losing daylight.” With a sigh, Merlin straightened up and headed out. </p>
<p>They’d been riding most of the day, Merlin’s butt was getting sore as he predicted, the sun was on the descent but the heat was still unbearable, and, as he also predicted, Arthur was getting irritated at the lack of information about the druid boy. The only entertainment Merlin had was incessantly complaining to further annoy Arthur. </p>
<p>“Arthur, we've been at this all day, it’s hot, I'm tired can we just go home already?” Merlin said in his whiniest voice. If he was going to be out here knowing they won’t find anything, he might as well make the best of it. </p>
<p>Arthur let out an aggravated sigh, “Merlin I have told you already, we are not going back until we get a lead on the druid boy or until the sun leaves the sky. Now quit your complaining.”</p>
<p>The knights accompanying them have long since fanned out knowing that the two would be bickering most of the patrol, so they took it upon themselves to save their sanity. Merlin wasn’t complaining. Arthur was a lot more himself without them watching everything he does. The knights may respect Arthur, but they were Uther’s knights first. </p>
<p>“C’mon Arthur can we stop and rest for just a bit. Everything aches and I’m <em>hungry</em>,” Merlin put the extra emphasis on hungry. If he was hungry Arthur was most definitely hungry. </p>
<p>“Oh I’m sorry Merlin is your little bottom sore?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s not as fat as yours.”</p>
<p>“Wha- I am not fat!”</p>
<p>Merlin just gave him a look and looked away innocently. </p>
<p>“I am not! You know what? Fine. We can stop and eat. You need the extra padding anyway,” Arthur grumbled and led them to a nearby stream tying up their horses. He rummaged through the packs for the rations they had for the day, while Merlin gave the horses their share.</p>
<p>Arthur procured some bread and apples for the both of them from their rations and sat by one of the nearby trees. Merlin threw himself on the ground next to him snatching his share out of Arthur’s lap. Taking a bite from his apple Merlin relaxed against the tree, “This is much better don’t you think?” He asked, chewing thoughtfully. He could feel Arthur roll his eyes at his side, “Yes, wasting time is much better than finding a druid running amok in Camelot.” He ripped into his bread irritatedly chewing.</p>
<p>Merlin paused for a moment. This was going to cross into dangerous territory but who would Merlin be if he wasn’t constantly toeing the line?</p>
<p>“He’s just a boy Arthur, you know that right? He isn’t some all powerful mighty sorcerer ready to destroy Camelot. Hell, I know he didn’t even do anything. All he did was run, and all he is is scared.”</p>
<p>Arthur stood up abruptly, “Yes! Thank you Merlin! Why didn’t I think of that!?” He threw his apple clear into the woods, “Of course I know he’s just a boy! I know he didn’t do anything! I know! But I can’t just…” Arthur trailed off. He hung his head, arms by his side, one hand still clutching his bread, now dented with fingerprints. The heavy silence hung in the oppressive heat. Arthur just sighed, “I know.”</p>
<p>Merlin didn’t expect that. An exasperated sigh? Sure. Getting brushed off? Of course. Abrupt change in subject? Yup. </p>
<p>This. This was Arthur on the cusp of something. And Merlin didn’t know what he should do.</p>
<p>The trees rustled in the silence, a warm breeze winding its way through the woods. Merlin could see Arthur struggle with his duty to his father and his own beliefs. Merlin didn’t know whether or not this would turn out to be a good thing, but he could be there for Arthur when he needed it. Merlin got up from his spot and walked over to Arthur. Trying not to startle him he gently took him by the elbow and led him back to the tree and sat them both down. Arthur stretched out his legs and leaned his head against the tree closing his eyes allowing the setting sunlight to dance behind his eyelids. He heard a small crack to his right and opened one eye to see Merlin holding out half of his apple, “Here. Since you decided to hork your apple into the woods.”</p>
<p>Arthur took it willingly, “Neat trick,” he studied the apple for a moment, “Thanks.” He was usually pushing food onto Merlin, so this was an odd change in roles for him.</p>
<p>They sat eating their food, the woods buzzing around them.</p>
<p>“I understand that there are only so many things you can do in your position Arthur,” Merlin started. Arthur turned to look at him looking a bit lost, a bit scared. Merlin looked out into the woods, “But you need to understand that those things can help people. There are always opportunities to do the right thing, you just need to take them. Duty to yourself, to Camelot,” Merlin sighed, “to your father. Those are not easy choices. Just know, I’ll be here. If you need.”</p>
<p>Merlin couldn’t say everything, couldn’t push. That wasn’t the way to go about this. Arthur needed time, and Merlin would be here to do what he couldn’t in the meantime.</p>
<p>Arthur stood up slowly after a moment, “Let’s go Merlin. We have to find a sorcerer.” He looked down at Merlin with a small smile on his face, that Merlin hoped meant otherwise.</p>
<p>Hopping up from his spot Merlin smiled, “Of course. Lead the way.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>lmao spot the ace attorney ref</p>
<p> </p>
<p>again im sorry! the rest should be up soon!<br/>Thanks for reading &lt;333</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Continuing where we were so rudely left off</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Shhh this isn't late its fine, thanks for bearing with me</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Very good. Just focus your power on the candle. Relax, and when you’re ready, light it.” Morgana was sitting with the boy teaching him a simple spell. She felt a kinship with this boy like she did with Merlin, so teaching him a bit of magic was the least she could do to make the boy feel more at ease. She didn’t have as much magic as Merlin but she could feel how much power this boy has. He, like Merlin, didn’t need to use words to cast spells. He had the potential to do great things in the future. She hoped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were sitting behind the changing curtain where the boy had been sleeping for the past couple of days in the nest of blankets Merlin and Gwen pilfered from the laundry room. Morgana had the boy sitting in her lap as she gave gentle instructions and guided him on how to use his magic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A single knock echoed through the room and Morgana sat up in alarm, but relaxed as two short knocks followed. It was a signal Merlin came up with when she complained about going into a panic every time someone knocked on the door, especially when he and Gwen were continuously in and out of her chambers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She made her way to the door and opened it to see Merlin bouncing on the balls of his feet, nervously looking around with a vial of her “sleeping draught”. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Merlin, come in,” she said just in case. The castle had eyes and ears, even if no one could see them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin skittered into the room and let out a relieved sigh as soon as she closed the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You really need to get your nerves in check Merlin. Someone is bound to notice something if you keep bouncing around like that,” Morgana scolded lightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, I know. But I can’t help it. I’m not worried about myself, you know. I’m worried about you getting caught with him. And him getting caught and…” Merlin didn’t say what they both knew. Especially not with the boy now peeking out from behind the curtain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m sorry, I should’ve told you it was Merlin at the door,” Morgana apologized.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy just gave a small shrug in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Morgana made her way over to him and knelt down, “Gwen should be back with dinner soon, you must be getting hungry right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy nodded and looked over at Merlin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you want to speak to Merlin?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another nod.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Morgana stood and led the boy to where Merlin was now seated at the table, smiling at the close relationship that the two seemed to develop after such a short while.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both sat down across from Merlin, the boy's feet dangling just a bit above the floor. Talking with Merlin really didn’t involve much talking on the boy’s part. It was mainly Merlin talking at him and asking questions the boy could answer with a nod or a shrug. It wasn’t much, but it was enough to get some information out of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s been a bit. How was your day today? Good?” Merlin started.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy brightened up a bit and nodded. He looked over at Morgana and smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We were practicing a bit of magic. The candle lighting one. He’s quite talented,” Morgana smiled back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin saved his worry about that for another time. He knew Morgana was careful, but he still couldn’t help but be nervous. “That’s great! It’s a good spell to help focus your magic.” Merlin thought back to the broken mirror that has yet to be replaced in Morgana’s room. Like Morgana, the boy needed an outlet for his magic. Having it pent up with all his recent trauma and emotions wouldn’t do him any good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy beamed at the praise. He was an eager learner and Merlin was happier for it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Remember we still need to be careful. Have you been listening to Morgana and Gwen while I’ve been gone?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Again a nod, though with a more mischievous smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s been good, though he already knows a couple of tricks, as I suppose all young boys do,” Morgana shooting the boy a smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin laughed, “Well at least he’s coming out of his shell a bit more. If it’s in the form of tricks I can live with it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy laughed quietly while Morgana ruffled his hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they settled, Merlin had to get down to business if they wanted to get the boy out of the castle soon, “I know it’s been fun having you here, but like I said it is dangerous. I have a plan if you would like to hear it. If you agree to show me the way to your camp we can leave tomorrow night and I can get you back to the druids.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy perked up at the mention of the druids and looked between Morgana and Merlin. Looking down at the table for a moment he thought about his answer, but eventually agreed to show them to the druids. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin smiled at him, “Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They started to devise a plan that would allow them to get both the boy and Merlin out of the castle without drawing too much attention. Luckily enough Morgana had the guard shifts memorized since she was a young girl as she was prone to sneaking out much more then. They were in the middle of going over their plan when Gwen knocked on the door, arriving with dinner for everyone, anticipating that Merlin would join them as he did ever since he found the boy. As much as Gwen had been a huge help they didn’t want her to get involved. She was accused of sorcery once before, and although she was cleared they didn’t want to risk it. Gwen, though upset, understood, however, she was adamant about staying in Morgana’s room for that night just in case someone comes around. Merlin and Morgana reluctantly agreed and had her promise that she would be careful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they finished their plan and dinner Merlin bid both the boy and Morgana goodnight and helped Gwen with the dishes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll see you both tomorrow,” he ruffled the boy’s hair and gave Morgana a hug as he left with Gwen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you, Emrys. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He heard echo in his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin hesitated a bit before giving the boy a short nod and shutting the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for all your help Merlin,” Gwen said as they were walking down the hall to the kitchen. “Not just this, but for everything you’ve done for us. Morgana has been sleeping much better, you saved me, and now you’re saving that boy. Truly, you are one of a kind you know?” Gwen smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin shook his head, “I’m not the only one who would help. I’m sure there are plenty of people who would do what I have done. I just had the fortunate opportunity to do so.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gwen giggled, “Many people would say they would be unfortunate if they found themselves in so many difficult situations.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I find it hard to believe that helping people in need is an unfortunate situation,” Merlin shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that, Gwen laughed again, “Really Merlin, one day people will know what you have done for us and you will get the recognition you deserve.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin gave her a soft smile, “That would be nice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that they walked into the kitchen, Merlin parting ways with her there, stealing one of the last pies for the night, and stealing away to get some answers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, young warlock. What a nice surprise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin rolled his eyes, “Oh hush up you. I know I’m the only one who visits you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kilgharrah rumbled with laughter, “What answers do you seek? Is it about the druid boy?” He sneered at the mention of the boy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, he called me Emrys tonight. He knows my name is Merlin. Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And why do you come to me with this question?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin sighed, “Because, I have a feeling Emrys is also my name. Not my real name. Just another name. But a name connected to me somehow and I don’t know why,” he frustratedly crossed his arms in annoyance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dragon laughed once more, “You are correct young warlock. Emrys is your name amongst the druids. A title of sorts. Though you go by many other names, Emrys was the one written in the prophecies.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does this mean the druids know who I am?” Merlin asked nervously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They know all about you Merlin, but they do not know who you are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin sighed in relief, “Alright,” He gave Kilgharrah another look, “You seem to have a dislike of the boy, why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dragon, as usual, was not very forthcoming, “You should not be helping him,” his voice rumbled through the cavern.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not? He has done nothing wrong,” Merlin angrily stated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not what he has done but what he can do. He could prevent you from fulfilling your destiny.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin rolled his eyes, “My destiny is to protect Arthur. I can very well save this boy </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>Arthur. Just watch me.” Merlin stood before Kilgharrah defiantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmph you’ve grown arrogant young warlock,” Kilgharrah sneered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. You’ve grown too bitter, wrapped up in this prophecy you can’t even see your own tail. I’ll fulfill my destiny my way. And you’ll be here witnessing me do it.” Merlin shot him a wide challenging smile. Challenging a dragon isn’t particularly smart on his part, but hey, he was on a roll and he was sticking with it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kilgharrah squinted down at the boy before him, and let out another rumbling laugh, “Alright young warlock. Let’s see you forge your own destiny,” and with that, he took off again into the caverns to who knows where.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur was looking out the window, the night a bit cloudy dulling the light of the moon. It had been a strenuous couple of days, his father growing impatient to find the boy, and as usual, Arthur was taking the brunt of his anger. Though fortunately or unfortunately he was used to it already. He fiddled with the hem of his blanket leaning against the window trying not to replay his father’s angry words in his head. He knew he shouldn’t take those words to heart, but it was getting harder to ignore as he took on more responsibilities for the kingdom. He sighed but perked up a bit as he heard the recognizable squeak of the garden gates.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked down to see Merlin, as usual, waltzing into the garden. Arthur rest his head on the glass watching him go about his usual routine, weeding, watering, cutting. It never failed to soothe him watching the meticulous movements. He wondered what it would be like if he was down there with Merlin. Watching like he did in Ealdor. Would Merlin be annoyed? Well probably if Arthur annoyed him. Maybe he would teach him about the different herbs and plants. He knew how much Merlin liked to talk. Would he still talk to his plants or hum those odd tunes if Arthur was down there? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur shook his head. Why was he even thinking about this? They were barely friends as is. Merlin would probably like it better if Morgana was down there with him anyway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Speak of the devil. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Morgana walked in with a rather lumpy looking cloak. Arthur pressed his face to the glass a bit more to get a better view of what she was doing. Not a moment later a small figure emerged. Arthur gasped. A boy. And if he were to go by Morgana’s actions, that was the druid boy he’s been looking for. Arthur panicked for a moment, what if the boy enchanted her, what if they get caught, what if the boy was dangerous? However, he paused as he saw Merlin rush over to them kneeling to give the boy a hug. Arthur saw him lead them to the far side of the garden where the sheds were. It looked like he was talking, but was being too quiet to hear. Arthur watched them as far as he could until they disappeared from view. He leaned back on the stone trying to ground himself. He just witnessed the king’s ward and the physician’s apprentice aiding a known sorcerer in escape. Not a few moments later he saw Merlin again, this time dressed in a dark cloak making his way hurriedly out of the garden. Arthur watched as he left and took a deep breath. Getting up from his seat he made a choice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was well into the morning, Merlin and the boy were already deep in the forest. The boy every once in a while urging Merlin to take the horse in one direction and then another. It seems he was following some sort of marker that only he knows about to find his way home. Merlin held onto the boy and the reins tighter the deeper they went, anticipating the worst, hoping for the best. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was fairly quiet with nothing but the sounds of the forest to keep them company. Merlin took a steadying breath trying to keep himself calm. They were far enough from Camelot for any patrols to come by, but he was still wary that someone who decided to wander around in the woods would ask too many questions. His relaxing breath was short lived when he heard another horse come up behind them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fancy meeting you here </span>
  <em>
    <span>Merlin.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” A familiar, though not a very welcoming voice asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin tensed and so did the boy. He clutched the boy tight and turned to answer, “Arthur. Lovely morning we’re having. What are you doing in this part of the woods? I didn’t know you could even wake up this early.” Merlin couldn’t help the light jab, his nerves were frayed. What </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>Arthur doing here, and how did he find them?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur shot him a friendly looking smile, “Why I thought I’d go on a hunt to relax. It’s been a busy couple of days you know? Very fortunate I found you. Now I won’t have to worry about getting hurt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fortunate wasn’t how Merlin would describe the situation. “Right very busy,” he nodded in agreement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What brings you out here Merlin?” He felt like that was a rhetorical question, but it didn’t seem Arthur was looking for the correct answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I, uh, have to go gather some rare herbs for Gaius. They grow pretty far so I, um, haven’t had time to fetch and plant them in the garden,” Merlin answered quickly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur feigned surprise, “Interesting. I think I’ll accompany you. You never know who’s wandering around in these woods,” Arthur still had his smile plastered on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, that’s not necessary. Really. You can go back to your hunt,” Merlin chuckled nervously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur waved him off, “It’s no trouble, Merlin. Though knowing you, you’ll get into something you shouldn’t be out here.” He shot Merlin a pointed look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eheh. Right.” Merlin tried not to grimace. He was about to suggest Arthur go back when the boy tugged on his cloak and pointed to the right. The movements making it very obvious he was there. Merlin tensed but followed the instruction, Arthur following close.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Are you sure? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Merlin asked the boy. He needed to know even with Arthur following they’d still be headed in the right direction. The boy just turned to face Merlin, nodded smiling, and settled back into the seat as if this was all fine. With a sigh, Merlin continued onward. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Merlin where are your manners. You haven't introduced me to your friend. You don’t want to be rude now do you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin hesitated, not only would he have to acknowledge the boy, but the boy after all this time never told him his name. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>My name is Mordred, your highness.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both men jumped. Arthur because of the sudden voice in his head, Merlin because this boy just used magic in front of Arthur. The silence was tense as it seemed the world waited to see what would happen. Merlin turned to Arthur with a frightened look on his face. Arthur seemed to be going through a complicated amount of feelings before letting out a sigh, “Very nice to meet you Mordred. I hope Merlin hasn’t been horrible company for you this morning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha- hey! I am delightful company,” Merlin rebutted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy, or Mordred, was silently laughing at them if the slight shaking in Merlin's lap was anything to go by. Merlin continued the banter and pouted for effect, “Well at least I’m better company than some dollopheads.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dollop-? Merlin that’s not even a word.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course it is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what does it mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin smiled. Too easy, “Arthur Pendragon”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur could not believe he fell for that again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin could feel Mordred still laughing and smiled. It took Mordred a while for him to trust Merlin, Morgana, and Gwen. But in the span of a couple minutes, Mordred gave Arthur his name and allowed him to follow them to his druid camp. Going by his knowledge about Emrys, Mordred probably trusted the Once and Future King as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three continued onward towards the druids, Mordred still pointing in different directions leading them there. Merlin would comment on something, tell Mordred about different plant facts in which Arthur would complain that plants were boring, and regale Mordred with a tale of one of his many exploits. Many of which Merlin was present for and the actual hero of, though who was he to take away Arthur’s spotlight. Merlin wasn’t in it for the recognition. It would be nice to hear thank you once in a while, but he got to vent to Morgana and Gaius about it so it evened out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We’re here.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin and Arthur looked at each other. Merlin just shrugged and continued on until they saw a man standing in front of a small camp waiting to receive them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, we’ve been expecting you. My name is Iseldir. Thank you for bringing Mordred back. It hit us hard learning what happened to his father. However, I can assure you he is in good hands with us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning Iseldir. Thank you for meeting us,” Merlin greeted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur dismounted and gave a small nod to the druid, “Thank you for taking care of Mordred. He will need your guidance without his father.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We will take care of him. You have our word. However much that means to you,” Iseldir smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It means enough if the boy is safe,” Arthur replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then he shall be,” Iseldir gave him a small bow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur hesitated with his next question, “Can I-, If-If I have questions, in the future. Will you be able to answer them?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iseldir just gave him another warm smile, “Of course young Pendragon. All you have to do is ask.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Satisfied, and a little off-kilter, Arthur nodded stiffly and headed over to where Merlin and Mordred were still sitting on their horse. Merlin handed Mordred off to Arthur and quickly dismounted after him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With Mordred at Iseldir’s side, Merlin crouched down to say his goodbyes, “Alright, be good with the druids. I’m sure, with time, you’ll be able to come and visit us. In the meantime, I’ll figure out a way to visit you when I can. I’ll even see if I can bring Morgana and Gwen with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mordred smiled at the prospect of seeing them all again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll hopefully see you soon,” Merlin gave him a hug and stood up to face Iseldir, “Do you mind if I ask you some questions?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course not. Though I won’t have all the answers. What would you like to know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin and the Druid had been chatting for a while in hushed tones Arthur couldn’t hear. He feigned taking care of the horses, patting them down, and giving them a snack while they spoke. Maybe they were talking about Mordred’s time in Camelot or discussing how to best care for him. The boy himself stood next to Iseldir also listening intently as Merlin gestured wildly and Iseldir nodded. It was a while longer before they finished talking. Merlin ruffling Mordred’s hair once more and shaking Iseldir's hand before heading Arthur’s way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was that about?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing, just talking about Mordred and getting directions home.” Merlin shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur rolled his eyes as they both mounted their horses. With one last wave to Iseldir and Mordred, they headed back through the woods to Camelot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t until their first break did Arthur speak openly to Merlin, “I was wondering what you and Morgana were getting up to these past few days,” he casually said as Merlin rummaged through his bag for some rations.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin whipped his head around about to defend Morgana but Arthur beat him to it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Save your breath. I know she was involved. There’s no way you could’ve done this all by yourself. And based on you and Morgana being together more often than not this week, I assume you were hiding Mordred in her room?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin for a moment thought about denying it, but the truth was hard to deny, “Yeah. He was hurt so we took care of him. When he got better we decided it was time for him to go home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose, “You know that’s the stupidest thing I’ve heard. I cannot believe the both of you would go so far as to hide him in Morgana’s room. Wait… was he really hiding behind the curtain when I checked Morgana’s chambers?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin smiled sheepishly at him, “Well I mean… you didn’t check </span>
  <em>
    <span>everywhere.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur just let out another sigh. Merlin got their food and handed them over to Arthur as they both sat down at a nearby tree.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were in the middle of eating when Merlin heard Arthur chuckle to himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you laughing about?” Merlin asked around a bite of his bread.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur shook his head, “Just, everything. It’s been a stressful week. And now that it’s over, hopefully, my father would lose interest sooner rather than later.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin hummed thoughtfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know for a moment I thought you and Morgana were secretly courting with how much time you were spending together. And yes I know you were eating dinner in her room. I’ve run into Gwen a handful of times with enough food to feed an army.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin almost choked on his food, “Me? And Morgana? Are you serious? She’d have my head rather than my hand in marriage.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur laughed, “I was about to talk you out of courting her. Thought you both would be heartbroken when my father would deny the match.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin also started laughing, “As lovely as Morgana is I’m sure someone more strong-willed than I would be able to court her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur chuckled and felt r- he didn’t feel anything. He was just joking about Merlin about courting Morgana. There was nothing </span>
  <em>
    <span>to </span>
  </em>
  <span>feel. “C’mon Merlin. You could’ve pulled it off,” Arthur joked, nudging him roughly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably. Though there is the problem that I am not interested in her or those of the opposite sex,” Merlin trailed off at the end.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, well. Ahem. I see how that would pose a problem,” Arthur replied awkwardly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin shrunk into himself, “If it bothers you, I’m sorry you don’t have to - ”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no Merlin you’re fine. Don’t worry about it. Nothing to apologize for. You don’t have to apologize for who you are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin snorted at the irony, “Thank you, Arthur.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they continued to talk Arthur was still warring with his thoughts. The tightness in his chest he experienced with thoughts of Merlin and Morgana together loosened, but something else took its place. He had no idea what it was. So he did what he usually does with feelings like that, shove it to the dark recesses of his mind and deal with the consequences when the time comes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They rode into Camelot just as the sun was on its decent and parted ways at the stables. Arthur to report his non-findings to his father and Merlin to report back to Morgana and Gwen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin walked into his garden that night hoping to get some alone time with his thoughts. Way too much had happened today and he needed some time to process if all of it really happened. He lost himself in his thoughts as he prepared a small patch for some new propagations. The main thing was Arthur accompanying them to the druid camp. Did that really happen? Did that mean Arthur accepted magic? It couldn’t be that easy. What did this mean for his destiny? What will happen next? Before he knew it the dirt was freshly turned, fertilized, and ready for his new plants. He sighed. It was going to be a long night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur laid in his bed staring up at the canopy of his bed for the first time in a long time. Every time he even had the smallest thing to work out he sat at his window to think. Though tonight wasn’t the night for it. If and when Merlin showed up he would be too much a distraction for these thoughts. Was he really okay with letting the child go? A child with magic? But what harm could he do? What if he gets corrupted? There were too many questions and not enough answers. He continued wrestling with these thoughts until the sky began to lighten with the first traces of sunlight. He pressed his palms to his eyes trying to relieve the pressure that was building into a spectacular headache. This was going to be a long day.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello sports fans thanks for hanging in there for this part of last chapter<br/>hopefully it wont happen again<br/>anyway thanks for all your support and cant wait for yall to read the rest :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>New challenger approaching: Lancelot</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Whew, hello<br/>this week absolutely kicked my ass so apologies for the short chapter and being incredibly late<br/>Gna try to get ahead for the next chapter so yall can get it sooner rather than later :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The griffon screeched and reared at Merlin who was lying on the ground. Merlin put his arms up in defense about to cast a spell, any spell, when someone jumped between them. A man with no armor and armed with only a sword attacked the griffon giving Merlin enough time to scramble to his feet. As soon as Merlin was up the man’s sword shattered against the griffon’s hide. Dropping it he turned to Merlin, “Run!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man grabbed Merlin’s arm dragging him along until they came to a fallen tree where they hid behind as the griffon took off, probably off to find an easier meal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You saved my life. Thank you. The name’s Merlin,” he said, still trying to catch his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man smiled back, “Lancelot.” As they shook hands the man grimaced. Looking at their joined blood-covered hands, they realized it was Lancelot’s before the man promptly passed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arthur wasn’t upset. Again. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He was just...vexed about the situation. If people kept interrupting his quiet nights he’d never get any sleep. But here he is, back at his window, pouting at a new face that entered the garden with Merlin this evening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ever since I was a child I've dreamed of coming here. It's my life's ambition to join the knights of Camelot. I know what you're thinking, I...I expect too much. After all, who am I? They have their pick of the best and bravest in the land.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin was happily listening to Lancelot speak as he weeded his garden. The man had been stuck inside all day and woke up just after dinner. When his fever broke Merlin sensed the man was getting restless and took him to the garden to relax a bit. Fresh air never hurt anyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin sat back on his heels as Lancelot paced along the stone path, “Lancelot, I’ve seen you in action. If they have the pick of the best and the bravest then they would be stupid not to take you in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so,” Lancelot said wringing his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin stood up clamping a hand on the man’s shoulder, “Have more faith in yourself. How about this. I can talk to Arthur and see if I can get you a spot, or at least get him to see you. I’m sure by noon tomorrow you’ll be training with the best of them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lancelot gave him a grateful smile, “Thank you Merlin. Truly. You’ve become a good friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin beamed, “Well it’s the least I can do. You saved my life after all. Now come on we have some things to do in that patch over there.” Merlin bumped shoulders with him, nudging him in the direction of another plot of herbs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arthur watched as the man and Merlin laughed and joked as Merlin worked. The man seemed to be injured going by the slight limp he had. So he was probably one of Merlin’s patients. Arthur huffed disapprovingly as the man casually touched and jostled about with Merlin. Where on earth did Merlin find this one? He certainly never took his other patients to the garden before. Well aside from Morgana. But that was a different matter. He observed Merlin pointing at various plants, probably explaining what they're used for, the man listening with wrapped attention. In turn, it also seemed the man was keen on telling stories as well if Merlin’s laughter was anything to go by. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The night was anything but relaxing after the day Arthur had. They got news of a creature terrorizing neighboring villages and towns. Based on the witness accounts it seemed to be magical in nature, which added more stress on Arthur to find and kill it. Uther was on edge as is after the druid boy escaped, and was cracking down hard on any hint of magic. This just made him more agitated and pressured Arthur to speed up the knights’ training. And if the monster in the woods wasn’t enough, the knight trainees were utter garbage. How could Arthur defend Camelot with knights who couldn’t last a couple seconds against even him? Arthur sighed and rubbed his face to get rid of some of his irritation. However, he heard Merlin’s faint laughter from below and he decided to call it a night. He grumbled and headed back to his room and readied himself for a restless night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of clashing metal rang through the air. Merlin was patching up the latest knight to be who had gone up against Arthur’s test and was mentally running through the different scenarios on how he could bring up Lancelot. However, Merlin noticed Arthur was on his way over with a waterskin and a snack and looking frustrated. His plan might need some adjusting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin quickly finished taking care of the knight, as Arthur threw himself down on the bench. The knight still feeling the shame of losing to Arthur scurried away as he angrily shoved a piece of bread in Merlin’s hands and took a swig from the waterskin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin just raised an eyebrow in question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur angrily wiped his mouth, “How am I supposed to defend Camelot with the likes of these? Everyone who has taken my test has been complete rubbish. They can’t even last in a fight with me, much less a beast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin saw his chance, “Well maybe I can help with that,” he said brightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur snorted, “You? Merlin, you have no idea what it takes to be a knight. It takes courage, fortitude, discipline.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha- hey. I have all those traits. But, forget that, I’m not talking about myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur just ignored him, “Can you even hold a sword properly Merlin? I highly doubt you can stand one round against me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Forgetting his original goal Merlin crossed his arms, “Oh really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur chuckled, “Merlin what did I tell you before? I can take you apart with one blow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin raised a challenging eyebrow, “And I remember saying I can take you apart with less than that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur laughed, “Fine. Let’s test that shall we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The training field was already cleared after Arthur’s test so it was just the two men. Arthur smirked, at least this will save Merlin from the humiliation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur already had his practice sword in hand swinging it in preparation. Merlin went over to choose his own sword. It needed to be just on the right side of heavy for him to fight Arthur. After selecting the right sword he met Arthur in the field. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you can handle that sword Merlin? I’m sure we can find you a light stick you can actually hold up,” Arthur chided.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin rolled his eyes, “Yes, yes, very funny. If I win, you have to listen to what I have to say afterwards. Deal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what do I get?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin shrugged, “The satisfaction of beating me to the ground?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur thought for a moment, “Hm, how about you owe me a favor? Seeing you still haven’t used yours yet, I feel like it’ll be fair don’t you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin waved his hand, “Fine fine, do what you will. Now c’mon we don’t have all day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur scoffed but took a readying stance. Merlin did the same, though he kept the tip of his blade on the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First to hit the ground loses. Ready? Go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin smirked. He saw Arthur do his usual charge, knowing that the man believes he could actually end this in one blow. He parried the blow barely lifting his own sword off the ground, allowing the weight to take the brunt of the force. Arthur looked a bit shocked but immediately continued to attack. Merlin again, using minimal movements parried and blocked, ducked, and weaved through the flurry of attacks. No tricks, no magic, just Merlin and a heavy sword. It was only a short time before he sensed Arthur’s confusion and frustration. After all this time as the knight’s physician Merlin had learned a thing or two from watching the knights fight and train. Merlin observed the different fighting styles and kept tabs on who fought how. It helped when taking care of them. He knew who liked to use brunt force, so he added extra padding to their bandages. He knew who was more agile and quick, so he made sure they would be able to move freely even when injured. He knew who favored which arm or leg, which weapon of choice, which armor they liked to use, all filed away in his head to take better care of them. So of course he knew all about Arthur’s fighting style, and of course how to use it against him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been some time before Merlin deemed it was time to strike back. Arthur took one more swing which Merlin allowed to hit his sword. He lessened the blow by angling his sword downwards allowing Arthur’s blade to slide instead of landing a clean blow. The hit buried the tip of Merlin’s blade slightly into the ground. Arthur reeled back, and that’s when Merlin took his chance. He took a step forward and swung his sword at Arthur. Having the tip partially buried allowed him to force more momentum into the swing, though landing a hit on Arthur wasn’t his goal. Arthur saw the sword quickly coming at him and only had time to bend slightly backward to dodge the swing. Merlin saw his chance. As the sword barely missed he grabbed the back of Arthur’s chainmail and swept his leg under Arthur’s feet taking the crown prince down in a cloud of dust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur looked up at a smiling Merlin as the dust cleared, “What the hell?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin helped him up and shrugged, “I know you Arthur, it'd do you good to remember that,” he smiled and dusted Arthur’s armor off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur wasn’t blushing, he was just tired from the fight, “Right well then, out with it. What did you want to tell me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin’s eyes shined. Arthur really couldn’t stand this man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Merlin entered Gaius’s chambers that night with a big smile on his face. “Good news! Arthur said he would love to meet you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lancelot looked up from where Gaius was rewrapping his wound and beamed, “Really? That’s amazing! Thank you, thank you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaius rolled his eyes and quickly secured the bandaged so the man could celebrate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just, uh, one question,” Merlin hesitated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lancelot nodded eagerly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t happen to be a noble would you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lancelot chuckled, “Me? A noble? No, why do you ask?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin sighed and Gaius pinched the bridge of his nose, “The First Code of Camelot states that only those of noble blood can serve as a knight. I’m sorry Lancelot.” Gaius pat the man on the shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“B-but that’s unfair! Lancelot has more talent than any of those men put together. He deserves to be a knight more than any of them,” Merlin protested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaius shook his head, “Fair or not you cannot change the code, I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin left in an angry huff slamming the door, leaving Gaius to look after a distraught Lancelot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arthur was... concerned. Well not completely. How could he possibly be concerned with a peasant? But when he saw Merlin angrily slam into the garden, he may have been a little worried. He saw the man stomp towards the sheds to get his supplies, only to see him come out with just a small hand trowel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur watched confusingly as the man picked a random spot in which to start digging holes with an odd sort of determination. He was at it for a while before the same man from before entered the garden with a plate of food. Arthur didn’t pout. Of course, the moony idiot forgot to eat. Whatever was bothering him must really be bad if he was forgetting to eat. Not that the idiot remembers to eat regularly anyway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Merlin was grumpily digging some holes in the garden. He didn’t know what he was going to do with them, but he needed something to do to let his aggression out. It was just so unfair. Lancelot should have just a good a chance as any to become a knight. Who cares if he wasn’t of noble blood? They’re all pompous prats anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He continued to grumble until he heard the squeak of the garden hinges. Listening to the footsteps making their way over the tension slowly drained out of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You, uh, missed dinner,” Lancelot said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin turned to look up at him. He was holding a plate of food smiling down at Merlin. Conceding, Merlin smiled and stood up taking the plate, “Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He led them both to one of the benches and sat down to eat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin polished off his dinner and set the plate down chuckling to himself, “I don’t even know why I’m the angry one. It’s you who should be acting like this not me. Not like I want to be a knight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lancelot snorted, “Well you’re angry for me, so it’s appreciated,” he nudged Merlin a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat in silence for a moment before Merlin asked, “Why do you want to become a knight anyway?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lancelot smiled sadly, “When I was a boy, my village was attacked by raiders. My father, my mother, everyone. Slaughtered. I alone escaped. I vowed that day to never again be that helpless. I dedicated my life to my sword from then on. I devoted myself to the art of combat, and when I was ready, I set out for Camelot. And now, it seems, my journey ends. All that work gone to waste.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin shook his head, “No, I’m not giving up on this, and neither should you. I’ll do something about this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lancelot looked at him confused, “How? Unless you can make me a noble overnight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin beamed, “Just wait and see.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<span>Arthur rested his chin in his hand as he saw Merlin eat and chat with the stranger. He had a lot of mixed feelings about that strange man feeding him. On one hand, he was glad someone was looking out for Merlin, on the other, he felt an odd possessiveness over hi- his well-being. Ugh, Arthur didn’t want to think about this. He had more important things to think about than the strays Merlin decides to pick up. Which reminded him. That must be the man Merlin was telling him about earlier in the day. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I know you Arthur. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Remembering how Merlin beat him in a fight was enough to make him flush...in anger of course. Merlin went on and on about this man, and Arthur supposes he could give the man a chance. Though he won’t be pulling any punches just because Merlin vouched for him. Sighing heavily Arthur decided to leave early again, knowing once again he’ll be in for an uneasy sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Love me some good Lancelot<br/>main man deserved to be happy <br/>also really wanted to write Merlin beating Arthur in a fight, idk just felt like it would be a good time hahaha</p><p>anywho hopefully I can get the next ch out quicker than this one<br/>really excited how this is turning out</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>